CRAZY HEART
by Noriko Ishida
Summary: Secuela de THIRTY DAYS…Porque aun los finales felices se pueden vivir al máximo. Lemon Multiparejas. GRUVIA, NALU Y MUCHO MAS.
1. Paternidad

**Hola, hola mis amados mortales n.n a que les encanta verme aqui todos los dias hee jejeje bueno este capitulo y mas en especifico el fic va dedicado especialmente a: **

**jbadillodavila jejeje que por cierto es un chico y no una chica xD**

**Perdón**** por la confucion, pero como puedes ver el 85% de mis lectores son mujeres, 20% hombres y 5% alienigenas n.n.**

**Jejeje bueno la lista de capitulos que llevaran lemon lo subire en el siguiente capitulo, y este capitulo es chiquito porque hoy, mañana y seguramente el sabado estare muy ocupada trabajando T.T (maldita pobreza) pero para consentirlos minimo dejo esto**

**Bien en este fic veremos un poco de como los integrantes del gremio mas famoso de Fiore enfrentan la paternidad, el matrimonio, y cosas normales que por supuesto aqui no seran tan normales x3...**

**BIEN DISFRUTENLO... **

* * *

**_LA PATERNIDAD._**

_"Gray yo sellare tu obscuridad…" _

_La voz de Ul se escuchó como un eco de mi cabeza, verla ahí… muriendo enfrente de mí, ante el maldito de Deliora me hace sentir débil, desprotegido, impotente, porque, porque siempre la gente que más amo me es arrebatada… será ese es mi destino, perder a todos a mi alrededor no, no lo permitiré… porque._

-Demonios era una pesadilla…- susurro el pelinegro en mitad de la noche, intento abrir bien los ojos, para apartar los inconsistentes latidos que la resiente pesadilla le había ocasionado.

Se acostó de lado intentando conciliar el sueño, pero en vez de eso se quedó un rato observando a su acompañante, su peli azul Esposa que dormía plácidamente, abrazando suavemente su vientre de poco más de ocho meses.

Acaricio su cara con ternura buscando no despertarla, la verdad era que jamás se imaginó que algún día se encontraría en esa posición, tan atado a la mujer que llevaba poco menos de cinco meses siendo su esposa, en poco tiempo de tenerla a su lado se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le pesaba su soledad.

Era cierto que el embarazo no había sido nada fácil, pero que más daba aguantar algunos cuantos antojos extraños y los cambios extravagantes de humor. Bueno de por si Juvia nunca tuvo un carácter fijo, asi que eso no cambio mucho su situación, pero de los antojos si había sufrido un poco.

Es decir hay algunos antojos extravagantes pero eso a pedir Arroz con crema y fresas a las tres de la mañana, bien definitivamente no era normal, además de su un tanto extraña obsesión por morder pedazos de hielo seco.

-no permitiré que nada les pase nunca…- susurro él apenas audible en la obscuridad de la habitación –Lo juro…-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Hielo, cálmate ya me estas mareando…- resonó Natsu mientras veía como su amigo peli negro caminaba de lado a lado como león enjaulado.

-Que no entiendes maldito cabeza de carbón que estoy nervioso…- técnicamente le grito tomándolo del chaleco y alzándolo sin que su amigo se enojara.

Y como se iba Natsu a enojar, si llevaba cerca de tres horas acompañando a su amigo, pues a Juvia le agarro la labor de parto en pleno gremio, no pudieron hacer más que encerrarla en uno de los cuartos del segundo piso mientras las chicas la ayudaban.

-Hace rato se escuchaban gritos y ahora nada…- replico Gray desesperado, la verdad era que su imaginación le estaba haciendo malas jugadas… y yo que pensé que Juvia era la de las ideas locas- Y si le paso algo a mi hijo… o a Juvia… y si y si…-

-Ya tranquilízate…- el dragón Slayer, como todo buen amigo lo hubiera hecho le soltó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara… a que no puede haber mejor compañero.

-Ya, ya me calme es solo que, el parto de Erza duro mucho menos…- o eso le había parecido a él, bien todos lo entendían como todo buen papá primerizo estaba siendo atacado por el pánico, parecido al que le da a un niño cuando piensa que debajo de su cama hay mostros (no sé porque la analogía pero en si Gray parece niño).

-Gray…- interrumpió Mirajane asomando su cabeza por la puerta de la habitación donde habían metido a Juvia, y donde por cierto se escuchaban interminables sonrisas y ataques de ternura… - Creo que hay alguien que quiere conocerte-

Y tragándose todo el miedo que obviamente se le había atorado en la garganta, el mago de hielo camino tranquilamente hacia la habitación, aunque su primera intención fue entrar corriendo, pero no, tenía que demostrar quién era el hombre.

-a no Natsu, tu tendrás que esperar…- le dijo tiernamente la Heartafilia, que junto con las otras chicas se disponían a salir de la habitación para dar a los nuevos padres un poco de privacidad, y como ya se imaginaran Natsu, ya iba derechito al chisme, ejem perdón a conocer al que sería el nuevo cubito de hielo.

-PERO AHHH…- se oyó gritar a Natsu antes de que Gray cerrara la habitación.

-Gray-sama…- resonó suavecito la Loxar desde la cama de la habitación, se veía un tanto demacrada y aun asi no dejaba de ser hermosa, lo que obviamente robaba cámara, era el bulto enredado en el edredón azul, que sostenía la maga de agua.

-¿Cómo te sientes…?- pregunto el Fullbuster con preocupación, acercándose a su esposa y depositando un tierno beso en su frente.

-Juvia se siente perfectamente Gray-sama… y este pequeñito también…- susurro la chica mostrando la cara del bebé que llevaba como bultito.

Gray lo miro al principio como si no supiera que extraña creatura dormía plácidamente en brazos de su esposa, pero después su mirada se fue ablandando cuando noto las facciones del pequeño niño. Su piel tan terciopelada y blanca, un mechoncito apenas visible de pelo negro como la noche, sin duda esa cosita podía arrancarle algunos suspiros enternecidos a cualquiera que se dijera ser humano o en el caso de Happy gato.

-Quiere cargarlo Gray-sama…- pregunto la chica a su esposo que aún estaba con cara de desorientado.

-Segura… y si lo tiró…-

-No se preocupe Gray-sama, además tiene que aprender a cargarlo-

-Pero es que esta tan amm, tan chiquito- dijo el chico aun un poco paniqueado, tomando al pequeño entre sus manos, viendo como este hacia uno que otro pucherito por ser movido.

-Asi son los bebés Gray-sama…- resonó la chica con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro. –Además parece que a Eis-chan le gusta estar en brazos de su papá-

-¿Eis-chan?...-

-Sí, Juvia pensó que ese nombre era mejor para el bebé…- dijo la chica señalando hacia la tinita con agua que había servido para bañar al niño, y que ahora por razones del destino, estaba congelada- Parece que Eis-chan tiene aptitudes para la magia de hielo…-

Por alguna razón Gray sonrío plácidamente viendo la tierna carita de su hijo, si tenía palabra, ese pequeño jamás tendría que sufrir todo por lo que el paso, esa era la promesa que había hecho para sí mismo.

-bien entonces será Eis Fullbuster, si me gusta cómo suena…-

-a Juvia también le gusta, Gray-sama…- dijo la chica un tanto desganada dejándose caer su cabeza en la almohada.

-Estas bien…-

-Si, Juvia solo necesita dormir un rato…- y sí que lo necesitaba, Gray no lo sabía, pero si se imaginaba que tener un bebe no debía ser para nada fácil. Quito su cabello alborotado de cara de la peli azul y la dejo descansar mientras la observaba atento a su lenta respiración, mientras se sentaba al lado de su cama y arrullaba al bebé, quien lo viera, apenas unos minutos practicando y ya se sentía todo un experto.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que decidiera llevarse a su nuevo hijo y a su hermosa esposa a su casa, para descansar.

Todo parecía miel sobre hojuelas para el pelinegro, es decir tenía una familia hermosa, un trabajo lleno de aventuras y amigos maravillosos, sin embargo en todo paraíso hay un infierno.

A mitad de la noche el pequeño Eis parecía tener un talento especial para soltar berridos que podían despertar a todo el vecindario, sus pulmones eran de acero o algún material irrompible, porque absolutamente no era normal llorar tan alto y todos los días.

-Tranquilo Gray-sama, Eis solo tiene hambre en un segundo Juvia le dará de comer…- resonó suavemente la peli azul mientras se levantaba de la cama para atender al pequeño niño, mientras Gray se tapaba las orejas con la almohada intentando apagar el sonido.

Definitivamente los bebés son lindos mientras no lloren, pero eso era apenas la mitad del camino.

-Ahh ya pasara, ya pasara, pronto crecerá y se quedara dormido toda la noche…- replico Gray tratando de darse ánimos, ya que definitivamente esa noche no dormiría si el mocoso seguía llorando.

Pasaron apenas unas cuantas decenas de minutos, en las que el pelinegro divago viendo el techo de su habitación (exactamente igual que algunos de nosotros en clase de Historia), Eis ya llevaba tiempo sin llorar, sin embargo Gray sentía como aun zumbaban sus orejas por la resiente repercusión.

-Ya está Gray-sama, Eis se quedó dormido después de comer…- informo la maga de agua mientras volvía a la cama a lado de su esposo. –Eh Gray-sama…- se preocupó cuando él no le contesto a pesar de tener los ojos abiertos.

-AHH Gray-sama pero…- no fue capaz de replicar pues él de un movimiento el mago de hielo la jalo, dejándola bajo de él.

-Estoy molesto…- dijo el con seriedad.

-Eh porque Gray-sama…-

-desde que Eis llego ya casi no me prestas atención, llevan casi tres semanas que no compramos chocolate…- y si con chocolate saben a lo que se refiere verdad hahaha.

-Pues a Juvia aún se le ocurren varias cosas que Gray-sama y Juvia podrían hacer aun sin chocolate…- o si esa mirada de picardía era de las pocas de las que lograba encender al pelinegro como mechero de juego pirotécnico.

Definitivamente esa noche haría de todo, menos dormir, ya le echaría luego la culpa al pobre Eis de sus ojeras…

* * *

**DEJENME COMENTARIOS MORTALES RECUERDEN QUE DE SU AMOR VIVO X3**

_**-NOTA INTERESANTE-**_

_**El nombre de Eis es la pronunciacion alemana de Hielo. n.n **_


	2. Un deseo

**ARREGLADO**

* * *

**Hola hola mis amados mortales n.n perdon por el retrazo pero enserio que trabajar dos dias seguidos un dia de estos me matara joven y sin haber amado xD mas que a Gray-sama por supuesto jijijiji**

**Bien y como todo mundo lo estaba esperando aqui viene la lista del deseado**

**LEMOOOOOOOONNNNNNN SIIIII.**

**GRUVIA: 3, 4, 6, 8, 9, 10, 12, 14, 15, 16, 18, 19 Y 20.**

**NALU: 3, 8, 10, 15, Y 16**

**GALEE: 7, 11 Y 12**

**MIRALAX: 5 Y 17**

**JERZA: 8**

**Y EL AMADO LIME SERA...**

**EVAGREEN X ELFMAN: 17**

**LISSANA X LYON: 19**

**BIEN SIN MAS COMENCEMOS n.n**

* * *

_**UN DESEO.**_

En la tierna habitación del infante primogénito de los Fullbuster una escena un tanto extraña está teniendo lugar.

-Veamos asi… no mejor asi… amm que tal de esta otra manera- un peli negro parecía divertido mientras movía con absoluta libertad un pequeño bulto que descansaba en la cama.

-Pero Gray-sama que está haciendo…- pregunto exaltada Juvia cuando entro a la habitación y vio a su tan amado esposo poniendo el pañal a Eis de formas inimaginables, solo le encargo que lo vistiera un minuto para poderse arreglar ella y él se pone a jugar, típico de los hombres.

Se lo puso al más puro estilo samurái, (se lo puso al revés) estilo luchador (en la cara) y muchos otros que el chico estaba experimentando hasta que Juvia le quito al bebé de los brazos.

-Oe pero no te enojes, él lo estaba disfrutando…- dijo todo quitado de pena, mientras le daba espacio a Juvia. Y la verdad es que era cierto, el pequeño de apenas unas cuantas semanas de nacido, se reía con exagerada ternura.

-Vamos Eis-chan será mejor que acabemos de vestirte hoy iremos al gremio y tienes que estar listo- dijo con ternura la peli azul poniendo adecuadamente el pañal en su pequeño hijo, quien solo movía las manitas pareciendo muy animado. –Gray-sama podría asegurarse por favor que el pañalera tenga lo necesario…-

-Ah sí claro…- tomo entre sus manos la maletita azul y comenzó a mover todo sin precaución. –Veamos aquí hay leche, pañales, biberones, un chupón, un cambio de ropa, y uh un pasaje a Narnia… esta todo no te preocupes-

-Eso espero Gray-sama, Juvia esta nerviosa, si Eis-chan necesita algo y no lo tenemos a la mano entonces…-

-Entonces se lo pediremos a Mira, ya no te preocupes…- dijo el pelinegro abrazando a su esposa por la espalda y tratando de calmarla. –Sabes Eis parece un malvavisco con ese mameluco blanco…-

Juvia se quedó pensativa por la extraña imaginación de su esposo asi que miro atentamente al bebé, tenía su trajecito azul con blanco completo pues seguramente le daría frio según Juvia, en el gorrito un par te orejas de gatito que lo hacían competir en ternura con Happy, pero era tan pachoncito que de verdad parecía malvavisco.

-Es cierto Eis-chan parece un malvavisco…- dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa y alzando al pequeño –Ah Juvia le dan ganas de comérselo a besos…-

El bebé sin embargo empezó a reírse cuando su madre lo alzo lo suficiente para verlo a la distancia.

-Ni se te ocurra el único que tiene ese privilegio soy yo…- dijo el pelinegro sonando pícaro y acercando su boca a la oreja de la chica logrando que ella se ruborizada un poco, paso una mano por su cintura y se acercó un poco más a ella.

-Basta Gray-sama estamos enfrente de Eis…- replico ella buscando que la soltara, pues aun cargaba al bebé en sus brazos.

-Él no sabe de estas cosas… vamos una ronda y ya….-

Pero el niño definitivamente no parecía estar de su lado ya que de repente empezó a llorar fuertemente ocasionando que la peli azul se alejara de Gray para arrullar un poco al pequeño y que se calamara.

-Vamos bebé, mamá esta aquí no llores…-

-Maldito mocoso…- susurro Gray al ver como el niño mágicamente se calmaba, y por todos los cielos que juraba le había sacado la alengua como indicándole que había logrado su cometido.

-¿Qué dijo Gray-sama?...- pregunto la peli azul al haber creído que escucho mal.

-A no nada que… si no nos apresuramos llegaremos tarde.-

Empujo a su joven pareja mientras salían del departamento del Fullbuster que ahora compartían ambos.

Comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente en dirección al gremio, Gray pasó un brazo por la cintura de ella mientras Juvia cargaba a Eis moviéndolo de lado a lado.

-Oye Juvia no sería buena idea que compremos una casa…- dijo inesperadamente el pelinegro.

-¿Una casa Gray-sama?...-

-Sí, cuando Eis sea más grande supongo que necesitara un patio donde jugar, y además un cuarto alejado del nuestro me agradaría bastante- dijo el chico abochornando bastante a la peli azul, que saco un poco de humo por las orejas.

-La verdad es que a Juvia le parecería bien, pero Gray-sama no tenemos dinero como compraríamos una casa…-

-Eso es lo de menos Juvia, lo que quería saber era que estabas de acuerdo…- dijo el chico cortando de tajo la conversación ya que habían llegado al gremio.

-Ya llegamos Mira-san…- grito la peli azul con alegría acercándose a la barra con el pequeño en brazos.

-Buenos días Gray, Juvia y buenos días Eis… uh…- dijo la albina tomando una de las manitas del bebé quien solo sonreía risueño. –Aww Juvia lo puedo cargar…-

-Claro Mira-san….- respondió la peli azul pasando al bebé a la albina quien de inmediato comenzó a moverlo de lado a lado como si de un avioncito se tratara divirtiendo por cierto mucho al pequeño Fullbuster. Mientras tanto Gray se acercaba a su peli rosa amigo, Juvia sintio como si alguien le estuviera llamando.

-JUVIAAAA… -se escuchó un grito que llamo la atención de la peli azul.

-ah Lucy-san pero si eres tu…- dijo la chica con despreocupación ante una preocupada Lucy que comenzó a jalar a Juvia a una de las mesas lejos de la barra… -Mira-san cuide a Eis-chan un segundo por favor…-

Replico la peli azul recibiendo un gesto asertivo de la albina que quedo jugando con el bebé.

-¿Qué ocurre Lucy-san porque esta tan preocupada…?-

-Juvia tengo un pequeño problema…- dijo la rubia agachando la cabeza y ladeándola un poco hacia donde estaba Natsu, naturalmente peleando con Gray en una de las esquinas del lugar.

-Dígame Lucy-san, Juvia le ayudara en todo lo que pueda…-

-Lo que sucede es que…-

-AHH MUJER DE LA LLUVIA HACE TIEMPO QUE NO TE VEIA, BIEN PUES ADIOS…- por alguna razón Gajeel había entrado a toda velocidad, pero asi como llego tomo una misión y se fue. Uy desde cuándo tan ocupado el hombre.

Y la verdad que es raro que todo el mundo ande como loco.

-Ah que raro se veía Gajeel-Kun…-

-A si tu no sabías cierto parece que Levy está embarazada…- dijo la rubia más con desgano que emocionada por su amiga…- Y Gajeel trata de conseguir dinero para la boda-

-Ah enserio Juvia se alegra mucho por Levy-san… pero porque luce tan desanimada Lucy-san-

-Pues es que… Erza y tú ya tienen su bebé y Levy lo tendrá en pocos meses… pero yo-

-¿le está costando trabajo quedar embarazada no es asi Lucy-san…?- dijo la chica adivinando lo que pasaba por la mente de la Heartafilia y sonriendo un poco para animarla.

-Si… dime que hacer Juvia… Natsu y yo tenemos ya casi 8 meses y casi 9 dé pues de que hacemos eso… pero nada- la rubia lloraba sutilmente, realmente le preocupaba un poco el hecho de no quedar embarazada.

-Natsu está muy emocionado con la idea de ser padre, incluso hizo un par de habitaciones extras en la casa pero simplemente no ocurre nada… y me da miedo ir al doctor si me dice que no puedo tener bebés yo…-

-Cálmese Lucy-san tal vez solo le está faltando algo…- dijo la peli azul tratando de animar a su amiga, además de que era cierto que podía recurrir a otros métodos para quedar en cinta.

-¿Cómo que…?-

-A pues Lucy-san puede tratar de… huchihuichihuichi- empezó Juvia a susurrar en el oído de la rubia dándole un muy buen consejo.

-AHH Juvia como crees que voy a hacer eso…-

-Es lo único que se le ocurrió a Juvia… es su única oportunidad Lucy-san-

-Hola chicas de que están hablando…- menciono felizmente Erza llegando de improviso con un lindo bebe en los brazos.

-A Erza-san buenos días…- dijo la peli azul tratando de desviar la atención de la Scarlet pues por la cara de Lucy era obvio que no quería que se enterara del pequeño problema de Lucy. –A y buenos días Julius-chan…-

-Buenos días Erza…-

-Si buenos días chicas, les tengo una gran noticia…- dijo la peli roja con un gran brillo en los ojos. –Parece que Jerall vendrá en unos días y estoy pensando en bautizar a Julius que les parece me ayudaran…-

Juvia sonrió animada sin embargo el tema parecía afectar un poco a Lucy, pero era la felicidad de su amiga, claro que tenía que ayudarla.

-Por supuesto que si Erza te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos…- agrego Lucy asintiendo con brillo en los ojos… "Hoy pondré en práctica el consejo de Juvia y en muy poco tiempo tendré mi propio bebé" pensó eso ultimo tratando de darse ánimos a sí misma.

-Hola chicas de que hablan…- se acercó Levy que hasta el momento había estado en el segundo piso.

-ah Levy-san, Juvia ya se enteró de la nueva, nueva muchas felicidades…- dijo la chica viendo a la más pequeña a la que sin embargo no se le veía en lo más mínimo el embarazo…

-ah muchas gracias Juvia aunque te diré que no estoy muy orgullosa de eso…- dijo la McGarden con una gotita de sudor en la frente, ella siempre tan cuidadosa y acabar embarazada, se le hacía un error imperdonable.

-Un bebé siempre es una bendición Levy-san…- contradijo la peli azul tomando en brazos a su bebé que Mira acaba de darle.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo Levy es lo mejor que te puede pasar…- agrego la Scarlet arrullando un poco a su propio hijo que empezaba a quedarse dormido.

-Supongo que será lindo… la verdad es que Eis y Julius parecen muy lindos espero que mi bebé sea igual…- sin quererlo y por inercia se llevó la mano al vientre y a pesar de no tener ni un pequeño abultamiento se froto tiernamente.

Lucy volvió a bajar la mirada un tanto desanimada, el tema no parecía cambiar y como que ya le estaba doliendo un poco hasta que de repente…

-AHHHH ESTOY ARTA….- grito la rubia –Me voy chicas nos vemos luego- con eso ultimo cerro pícaramente un ojo a Juvia dándole a entender que pondría en práctica su plan a toda velocidad.

-Mucha suerte Lucy-san…- grito la chica antes de que la rubia saliera corriendo del gremio a toda velocidad con el dragón Slayer de fuego tomado del brazo.

Ara, ara por alguna razón tengo una ligera idea de lo van a hacer ñacañaca…

El día pasó sin más contratiempos, que el hecho de que los bebés lloraran una dos, tal vez tres veces.

Pero asi son los bebes no es asi, lloran y comen y luego se duerme y vuelven a llorar, la pura buena vida…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al final del día Gray y Juvia regresaron a su hogar con el pequeño Eis en brazos, quien por cierto dormía plácidamente en el regazo de su madre.

-Ah Juvia está muerta…- dijo la peli azul posando al pequeño en su cuna para después regresar a su habitación y tirarse boca abajo en su cama, bueno es obvio que andar cargando un bebé todo el día ha de ser pesado.

-Enserio… te gustaría un masaje- dijo el pelinegro más como afirmación que como pregunta, ya que de inmediato se acercó a ella y comenzó a masajearle los hombros.

-Ahh eso se siente muy bien Gray-sama…-

-Verdad, me estoy volviendo un experto…- resonó "modestamente" el Fullbuster mientras paseaba sus fuertes manos desde los hombros de la peli azul hasta lo largo de su espalda oyendo perfectamente como ella disfrutaba de esos suaves movimientos.

Quito su sombrero y lo lanzo lejos quitando después delicadamente su cabello para dar un suave beso a su cuello.

-Ahh Gray-sama eso se sintió todavía mejor…- gimió ella provocativamente.

-Y eso que solo estoy usando las manos…- resonó el pelinegro de manera galante.

Acerco su cara a ella de nuevo y comenzó pasar su lengua por el borde de la piel desnuda de su cuello, bajo suavemente el cierre de su vestido y comenzó a masajearla de nuevo solo que esta vez sin la molesta tela de su vestido.

-Haber mi señora deje que quite este molesto vestido de en medio…- volvió a decir él pícaro mientras la tomaba de la cintura para retirarle el vestido sin embargo…

-He Juvia… Juvia eh- volvió a replicar él zarandeándola, ya que cuando al dio vuelta a la chica la encontró completamente dormida. –Oye Juvia… ah bueno no hay problema… yo puedo hacer todo muahahahahaha….-

O si y como están pensando una buena escena está teniendo lugar en el hogar de los Fullbuster pero eso es otra historia, una historia que será contada en el siguiente capítulo…

* * *

**Si mis amados mortales de seguro se sintieron trolleados jajaja bien ahora estare ocupada pensando en mi especial Gruvia de navidad asi que nos vemos en este fic seguramente hasta el 25 xD**

**DEJENME COMENTARIOS MORTALES RECUERDEN QUE DE SU AMOR VIVO X3.**

_**-NOTA INTERESANTE-**_

_**Toda bolsa de mujer parece tener un Narnia en el interior por razones de la naturaleza siempre cabra de todo xD**_


	3. Fabricando Bebés

**Hola, hola mis amados mortales n.n antes que nada una disculpa por lo ocurrido con el capitulo dos de este fic, que ya esta arreglado por cierto, no se que le paso, se puso todo loco.**

**AVISO: Bueno para los que ya sabían, o para los que no lo sabían, esta simple mortal estudia en el IPN y como ya seguramente saben a salido del eterno PARO en el que se encontraba,**** así que a partir del 7 de Enero seré una vil esclava de la escuela y el trabajo, tendré pocas oportunidades de publicar así que intentare avanzar todo lo que pueda de mis fics hasta esa fecha, pero no desesperen sepance que nunca hago un fic sin saber como lo acabare así que sea como sea pero los acabare n.n**

**Ahora si lo que mis amados mortales pervertidos estaban esperando.**

**LEEEMOOOOONNNNN SEEE.**

**ADVERTENCIA.**

**Este capitulo tiene un alto contenido de perversión, así que si no sabes como se demuestran su amor una jirafa hembra y una jirafa macho, sera mejor que salgan de aquí inmediatamente n.n**

* * *

**_FABRICANDO_****_ BEBÉS._**

Son las 3 de la mañana en la muy hermosa ciudad de Magnolia, ni un alma acecha por las calles, todos descansan en la comodidad de sus hogares, mientras el frio de la madrugada azota las ventanas empañadas de las casas, molestando a los pueblerinos, menos a uno en específico claro está, porque Gray Fullbuster orgulloso mago de hielo del gremio número uno del continente, obviamente nos referimos a Fairy Tail, no necesita cobijamiento alguno, y no es exactamente por los beneficios de su magia, más bien porque él encontró una buena forma de mantener el calor en las noches frías…

-Ahh Gray-sama que le está haciendo a Juvia…- replico suavemente una peli azul en la obscuridad de la habitación, pues a pesar de llevar algunas horas dormida una suave caricia la hizo despertar y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse al dueño de sus quincenas, manoseando descaradamente sus piernas mientras dormía.

-Vamos que te sorprende…- respondió el pelinegro sin dejar de colar su mano por debajo del camisón semi-transparente que la maga de agua usaba como pijama. –Somos esposos, no es nada que no hayamos hecho antes…-

-Ahh…- gimió ella cuando sintió que con una mano subía y apretó suavemente uno de sus pezones, y con la otra iba acariciando suavemente su muslo alzando cada vez más la difamana prenda.

No importaba cuantas veces lo hicieran, el placer inmenso que sentía cuando él la acariciaba nunca disminuía ni un poco. –Tenga compasión Gray-sama, Juvia está muy cansada…-

-Tú tienes la culpa, quien te manda comprar pijamas tan provocativas…-

\- Ahh… Pero Gray-sama la compro para Juvia, ya no lo recuerda ahh- gemía la chica entre caricia y caricia prendiendo como mechero al pelinegro dándole oportunidad a su "amiguito" de crecer, mientras él se encargaba muy profesionalmente de dar húmedos besos en su cuello, mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

-No, no lo recuerdo en realidad…- respondió con picardía acercando su boca al oído de Juvia. –Me confundes con alguien más…-

Ella puso sus manos sobre las de él mientras se encargaba de recorrer todo su cuerpo, que acaso no podían estar una noche en la misma cama sin que sus arrebatos pasionales les hicieran perder la cordura.

-Ahh Gray-sama vamos lo hicimos antes de dormir, podríamos esperar hasta mañana…- ok eso responde mi pregunta con un contundente… NO.

-Dice el refrán no dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy…- contento él in dejar de lado sus caricias, que obviamente estaban excitando de más a la peli azul.

-Ahh… Valla Juvia no sabía que Gray-sama fuera tan bueno siguiendo refranes…- gimió de nuevo la peli azul mientras se daba la vuelta para acabar justo enfrente del mago de hielo y abalanzarse contra él fundiéndose en un profundo y fugaz beso.

Él por supuesto aprovecho la posición para tomarla de la cintura y comenzar a acariciar ávidamente desde sus caderas hasta su trasero, acercándola más, y más a él.

-Hay muchas cosas que todavía no sabes de mí…- y sin aguantar más la tentación la alzo suavemente de la cintura para darse vuelta y acabar sobre ella.

Se acomodó suavemente cuidando no aplastarla, ella por otro lado abrió un poco las piernas para que él se pudiera acomodar con libertad, mientras se besaban incesantemente con una ferocidad inmensa, como si estuvieran muy necesitados el uno del otro.

-Y qué me dices aun te resistes a mis caricias, o tengo que usar mi poder de convencimiento…- Resonó el pelinegro abandonando lentamente su boca y con dirección obvia hacia su cuello.

-Juvia aún no está segura de querer, cree que Gray-sama ya no es tan bueno convenciéndola…- dijo ella picara mientras se aferraba a sus hombros y cruzaba los pies sobre la cintura del chico abrazándose completamente a él, mientras disfrutaba de los ávidos besos que el pelinegro propagaba en todo su cuello.

-Enserio…- susurro él buscando pegarse más a ella y rosar sus intimidades, lo cual se lograba a la perfección, pues es obvio que el chico andaba como dios lo hecho al mundo y Juvia solo traía una fina tanga azul que hacia juego con su prenda, logrando asi que la fricción se sintiera casi como si nada estorbara. –Pues entonces creo que tengo que practicar más seguido…-

Paso descaradamente su lengua por toda la blanca garganta de la chica y bajo directamente a la hendidura de sus pechos, mientras ella sostenía con poca fuerza la cabeza de él, acercándola a ella lo más posible.

-Ahh… Juvia piensa que sería mejor ahh… cambiar de tácticas…-

-Y como que se te ocurre…- ronroneo galantemente regresando rápidamente su boca hasta el oído de ella dando algunos lengüetazos en el proceso, lo cual erizaba la piel blanca de la maga de agua.

Sostenía ambas piernas de la chica con sus manos buscando acercarse cada vez más, restregando su miembro sobre ella, sin llegar a introducirlo todavía.

-Juvia no está muy segura…- respondió ella casi sin cordura percatándose de que a pesar de que ni siquiera habían empezado, los mechones salvajes de su chico caían en su frente pegándose a su rostro por el sudor que la excitación le prodigaba, y lo cual le hacía ver increíblemente sexy. –Tal vez sería mejor que deje a Juvia pensar esta noche y mañana le dará su respuesta-

-Qué te parece si no te dejo pensar y mejor te hago gritar…- dijo él ya con desesperación, rompiendo exageradamente la prenda que la chica traía encima dejándola en su tanguita de encaje negro.

-ah Juvia le parece buena idea…- replico la chica dejándose llevar por la excitación que le provocaba ver al chico tan hambriento de ella, tan desesperado por poseerla, tanto como ella deseaba poseerlo a él.

Acerco su rostro al de él, buscando ferozmente sus labios, chupándolos y mordiéndolos en cada oportunidad, explorando su boca con la lengua como si fuera lo único que comería en semanas.

Él se encargó mientras tanto de pasear sus toscas manos con desesperación, por todo el cuerpo femenino que tenía debajo de sí. Midiendo cada pequeño rincón con los dedos.

-Juvia, te quiero, te adoro, te deseo…- dijo por fin destruyendo la última barrera que le estorbaba. –Eres mía, mía solo mía…- pronuncio casi eufórico hundiendo su boca sobre su cuello, mordiendo ligeramente y succionando ávidamente.

-Ahh… Gray-sama, Juvia es suya, solo suya, nunca será de nadie más…- respondió ella gimiendo ávidamente, disfrutando que cada caricia que sin restricciones él le daba.

-O si eres mía, mía, mía…- repitió mientras mordía suavemente su clavícula y se hundía en ella con desesperación.

-Ahh… si Gray-sama, más, más Juvia quiere más…- sentirlo dentro de ella era la mejor sensación de la que ella podía disfrutar, escuchar su miembro entrar y salir de ella con frenética fuerza, era como música en sus oídos.

-Si dilo más fuerte… dilo, dime que eres mía, que me amas, dime que quieres más…-

-Juvia quiere más, quiere todo de Gray-sama…- susurro ella en el oído del chico, mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja, despertando en el chico esos instintos animales de los que ella tanto disfrutaba.

Abandono su cuello y se dirigió directamente a sus pechos, se recreó en los gemidos que la chica daba con cada lengüetazo que el daba directamente sobre sus pezones.

Cada vez se hundía en ella con más ferocidad, dejando su miembro hasta la mitad para empujarlo de nuevo con salvajismo, mientras escuchaba esos dulces gemidos que tanto le prendían, estaba desesperado, la quería tener, destrozarla y besarla, solo para él.

Cansado de esa poción salió de ella solo un segundo para ponerla un poco de lado y alzarle una pierna, él poniéndose de rodillas en la cama y asi poder penetrarla con mayor facilidad y rapidez.

-Ahh Gray-sama… Juvia va ahh…- apenas si daba tiempo de avisar y ya se había venido con extrema fuerza, sus paredes vaginales se apretaron contra el miembro del muchacho, incitándolo a ir cada vez más y más rápido.

-Si… Ngr… yo también… Agrrr JUVIA- no lo podía retener más tiempo, la excitación que su mujer le provocaba era demasiada, se vino dentro de ella sacándole un grito ahogado de inmenso placer, mientras ella caía rendida sobre la cama, esperando a que su amante regresara a sus brazos.

-Y Gray-sama tenía que salirse con la suya…- rio tiernamente la peli azul cuando Gray se acostó de frente a ella, y la abrazo con ternura.

-Ya sabes que siempre lo logro, deberías de dejar de hacerte la difícil…- y estando los dos ahí de lado, viéndose a los ojos, el chico alzo nuevamente la pierna de Juvia hundiéndose de nuevo en ella, solo que esta vez un tanto más lento, suave y tortuoso, disfrutando al máximo los gestos de placer que la chica no podía aguantarse.

-Vamos Gray-sama, pare de una vez o terminaremos despertando a Eis…- suplico la peli azul a dos movimientos más de desfallecer de placer.

-No quiero….- ronroneo él atrapando uno de los pezones de la chica con la boca. –Es muy injusto que Eis sea el único que disfruta de estas delicias, yo también quiero-

-Vamos Gray-sama no sea pervertido para Eis es una necesidad comer…-

-Y para mí también…- afirmo el peli negro aumentando la velocidad de sus estocadas –Te necesito, necesito comerte, y te dije eres mía, mi droga-

Sin resistirse más sus instintos la chica empujo suavemente a su esposo dejándolo a él acostado en la cama mientras ella lo cabalgaba ávidamente. Esa posición definitivamente le regalaba una inigualable vista al pelinegro, sus grandes senos brincando junto con ella, acompañándola en su vaivén mientras se dejaba caer de plano en su miembro, profundizando de manera inigualable la penetración.

-Sí, si Gray-sama tome a Juvia completa para usted…- resonó la chica sintiendo como él se derramaba de nuevo dentro de ella, llenándola completamente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Gray-sama, tenemos que controlarnos un poco no le parece, a este paso Juvia quedara embaraza de nuevo en poco tiempo…-

-Y que tiene eso de malo…- replico el chico con fingida despreocupación, estando los dos aun desnudos descansando de sus frenéticas acciones- No me prometiste acaso treinta hijos…-

-no se lo tome tan literal Gray-sama…- replico la chica colorada de la vergüenza mientras abrazaba a su azabache en la obscuridad. –Aún tenemos mucho tiempo, además el cuerpo de Juvia aún está débil, que pasaría si Juvia se enferma-

-No te atrevas a decir eso ni de broma…- la regaño él aumentando un poco el tono de voz, pero suspiro para tranquilizarse. –Perdóname no quise gritarte, pero no sé qué haría si te llegara a pasar algo…-

Al decir eso él también se coloro hasta las orejas, que declaraciones tan impropias de un chico frio no creen. Pero a Juvia le encanto lo que dijo, se abrazó más a él respirando en su pecho, captando todo su embriagador aroma, agradeciendo a dios mentalmente porque él por fin correspondiera a sus sentimientos y no solo eso, ahora era su esposo y la quería, todo lo que ella siempre había querido.

-Y Juvia no sabría que hacer sin Gray-sama…- él sonrió un poco sin quererlo, comenzando a acariciar su sedoso cabello.

-Además… quiero aprovechar, tal vez no nos veamos en un tiempo…- declaro el chico inquietando de inmediato a la peli azul.

\- ¿A qué se refiere Gray-sama?-

-El maestro nos propuso a Natsu y a mí una misión especial, pero es lejos de aquí y nos llevara un tiempo-

-¿Cuánto tiempo Gray-sama?- pregunto ella ya un poco impaciente.

-cuatro meses…-

-¿QUÉ?...-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-No, no Juvia no puede permitir que Gray-sama se valla tanto tiempo- chillo la peli azul con exageración, después de escuchar los por menores de la misión a la que se suponía Gray iría.- es demasiado tiempo Gray-sama-

-Vamos no te pongas asi…- resonó él tratando de tranquilizarla –Es una buena oportunidad, además pasara rápido, trataremos de regresar lo más pronto posible, no creo que el tonto de Flamitas aguante mucho sin Lucy…-

-Y Gray-sama…- susurro ella en la oscuridad de la habitación – Gray-sama no extrañara a Juvia y a Eis-chan…-

-Por supuesto que si…- grito el chico con fingida molestia- Pero tienes que entender, desde que te embarazaste tuve que ir a las menos misiones posibles porque no querías quedarte sola y ahora tenemos muy poco dinero-

-Está bien Gray-sama, Juvia dejara que Gray-sama valla a esa misión con tal de que le prometa a Juvia que si puede regresar antes lo hará…-

-Lo prometo…- afirmo él besando los nudillos de su esposa. –Sabía que lo entenderías-

-La abrazo con delicadeza compartiendo un breve momento lleno de miel, que fue roto por un fuerte chillido que se escuchó de la habitación contigua.

-ah es hora de que Eis coma, no es cierto…- susurro un encamorrado Gray mientras veía como Juvia se levantaba de la cama para atender al pequeño, sonriéndole galantemente antes de que ella abandonara la habitación.- "Gracias por entender, me hubiera sido difícil irme si no estabas de acuerdo…"-

Dijo el pelinegro para sí mismo antes de caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Y HACE UNAS HORAS EN LA RECIDENCIA DRAGNEEL (en su casa pa que me entiendan)

Lucy se pasea un poco nerviosa tronándose los dedos con impaciencia.

-Haber creo que ya está todo, si esta vez no puede haber errores…- se dijo a si misma con decisión, esa misma noche estaba decidida a poner en práctica el consejo que Juvia le había dado, perfeccionarlo obviamente corría por su cuenta.

Ya tenía preparado parte de su plan, primero y lo más fácil había sido desaparecer a Happy, y que al gato azul no le gustara quedarse con Charle y Wendy, que sacrificado.

Lo segundo y más agotador por cierto la cena romántica para compartir con su peli rosa marido, sería algo asi como su segunda luna miel, en casa. Y a pesar de que al principio no le pareció propio es decir porque no… ya había probado calendarios, algunos tés para embarazarse, etc. Pero lo más obvio no lo había puesto en práctica, ni es que lo aya investigado, pero posiciones para quedar en cinta, claro era lo más natural del mundo.

-Bien ya está todo listo en cuanto Natsu llegue a casa quiero que se lleve una gran sorpresa- dijo con alegría la rubia mientras acaba de encender la última vela de la mesa.

Se levantó orgullosa dando una vuelta en sí misma, luciendo un blusón rosa con cola y orejas de conejo.

Juvia ya le había recomendado en alguna ocasión, el disfrazarse para tentar a su chico, aunque no era que no parecieran conejos de todos modos, agregarle un poco de diversión a la acción tampoco es pecado.

-Ya llegue…- grito Natsu apareciéndose por la puerta principal de su hogar. –Pero… Lucy.-

Susurro el peli rosa con la quijada hasta el suelo, cuando vio la vestimenta de su joven esposa.

-Que ocurre Natsu ven es hora de cenar…- resonó la chica muriéndose por dentro de la vergüenza.

-Lucy… ¿te sientes bien?- dijo el dragón Slayer poniendo una mano en la frente de la chica buscando rastros de fiebre.

-Claro que me siento bien cariño…- dijo la rubia con toda su fuerza de voluntad, definitivamente no era algo que diría en sus cinco sentidos (ahora mismo estaba en tres xD)

-¿Cariño…?- susurro Natsu con extrañes, señalándola con el dedo. -¿Quién demonios eres tú y que hiciste con Lucy…?-

La rubia resistiendo unas increíbles ganas de estallar violentamente puso su mejor cara y entendiendo las razones por las que actuaba asi continúo con su papel.

-Vamos Natsu, ven aquí…- tomo al Dragneel de la mano y lo arrastro hasta la mesa. –Come todo lo que quieras…-

-Ahh gracias…- replico Natsu aceptando gustosamente el manjar que su esposa le ofrecía. –Por cierto, porque te vestiste asi, vas a ir a alguna fiesta…-

-claro que no…- grito ella con su mano en puño amenazando con golpearlo- Es solo que…- se abrazó a si misma ya no podía más con esa farsa, el hecho de no quedar embarazada le afectaba demasiado.

-Lucy… que tienes.- de inmediato Natsu se paró de su asiento y la abrazo permitiéndole llorar en sus brazos.

-Es solo que…- lloriqueo ella sobre el cuello de su esposo –Se lo mucho que deseas tener un hijo, pero, pero…-

-He Lucy no es para que te pongas asi…- la consoló acariciando sus rubios cabellos y abrazándola aún más fuerte –No necesito un bebé si te tengo a ti…-

La separo un poco de él y le regalo una enorme sonrisa.

-Natsu…- susurro ella limpiándose las pocas lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos.

-Tranquila, está bien…- la levanto delicadamente entre sus brazos en modo princesa y la llevo directamente a su habitación. –Sé que es importante para ambos, pero podemos esperar-

-Natsu…- susurro ella con ternura mientras el plantaba un suave y delicado beso en sus labios.

Se miraron a los ojos un momento mientras se perdían en el rostro del otro. Ella acostada en la cama y el sentado en la misma.

-oye Lucy…- susurro el Dragneel al oído de su esposa mientras la abrazaba de nuevo con ternura.

-Dime…-

-Te amo…- Lucy en ese momento comenzó a lloriquear aún más fuerte aferrándose a su esposo.

Natsu limpio sus lágrimas y beso su cara con delicadeza, dio un par de besos a sus mejillas, a las comisuras de sus ojos y por inercia se acomodó arriba de ella.

La beso con extremo cuidado y comenzó a acariciarla lentamente, transmitiéndole seguridad, cariño y un inmenso amor que no era suficiente demostrar con palabras.

Quito la diadema con orejas de conejo de la cabeza de la rubia sin abandonar sus labios, y comenzó lentamente a quitar su blusón, la rubia alzo sus manos facilitándole desnudarla, acerco su cara a su cuello y la beso ocasionando pequeños temblores en las piernas de la rubia.

Ese hombre, le transmitía tanto amor, tanta confianza, la hacía sentir completa.

Rápidamente el peli rosa fue despojado de su ropa ante las manos expertas de la rubia, mientras seguían besándose con ternura y pasión.

Lenta y tortuosamente la hizo suya, la embistió una y otra vez susurrándole al oído lo mucho que significaba para él, el simple hecho de térnela con él en ese momento, ninguno de los podían pedir nada más.

A final de cuentas terminaron haciendo sin querer las posiciones que Juvia le recomendó, ya estaban acostumbrados el uno al otro, pero lo nuevo nunca pasaba de moda.

-Lucy, nunca te vayas por favor…- replico el peli rosa mientras se introducía en ella con paciente lentitud.

-Tonto… jamás te dejaría…- susurro ella con las mejillas rojas del esfuerzo y del placer. Diciéndose al oído cuando se amaban a cada oportunidad, la familia que tanto anhelaban sin duda vendría con el tiempo…

* * *

**Hasta aqui mis amados mortales n.n dejenme comentarios recuerden que de su amor vivo... x3**

**Y les conviene si quieren Lemon en el siguiente capitulo muahahaha**

**-IMPORTANTE LEE-**

**Una cosa mas jejeje, estaba pensando que en este fic no me dan ganas de dejar a Canna de solterona, ya que es mi tercer personaje favorito, aunque tampoco me agrada la idea de dejarla con Bachuss si tienen alguna otra sujerencia para ella haganmela saber por favor, o si quiere que sea Bachuss tambien n.n. yane.**

_**-NOTA INTERESANTE-**_

_**Los nombres de los gemelos de Natsu y Lucy son una referencia directa a los poderes de sus padres, Fire por fuego y Stella por el poder celestial de Lucy.**_


	4. Al Dos por Uno

**Hola hola mis amados mortales eh aqui la continuacion de este pervertido fic x3**

**...HORA DE CONTESTAR REVIEWS... :D**

**jbadillodavila: **Amm a Fred pues no habia pensado en él pero te juro que cada que lo veo una palabra viene a mi cabeza GAAAYYY. No soy de las que critica a los Gays ni nada por el estilo, pero no puedo pensar en el de otra forma, a menos de que en mi cabeza se desarrolle un panorama donde alguna chica lo convierta jejeje xD... gracias por tu comentario como siempre fuiste el primero n.n

**Taty Hyuuga: **OwO neee muchas gracias n.n siempre me anima leer comentario tuyo, y pues si revisando todas las opciones Bachuus sale ganando xp jejeje

**lala tempestad: **Si tienes razon tiene que ser Bachuus bueno ni modo, gracias por comentar n.n

**Elibe: **Jeje gracias por u review, y tal vez tenga un poquito de errores en algunas partes sobre todo la que implican los bebés ya que no me ha tocado cuidar uno tanto tiempo, jejeje y por el contrario a lo que todos piensas (o a lo que demuestro LOL) no tengo nada de experiencia en lo que al sexo, o a las relaciones de pareja se trata (maldita solterona TwT) igual muchas gracias por tu comentario espero y sigas leyendo la historia n.n

**Akane Kuran: **Si tu entiendes mi dolor, estamos a nada de morir en un mar de tareas TwT. Pues quisiera decir que estudio algo relacionado con literatura (como Kaede Yoshida que estudia Literatura y Lenguas hispanicas en la UNAM)pero no jejeje yo estudio Relaciones Comerciales en la ESCA u.u y tu que estudias?

**Flor Carmesi: **Jejeje hace tiempo que no sabia de ti x3. Pues poner a Canna con Rufus tampoco es mala idea solo que la mayoria la prefieren con Bachuus buuu. jejejeje bueno hice un poquito mas largo este capitulo en tu honor, y si me conoces sabes que soy una maldita dramatica obvio que va a pasa algo en la mision que los sorprendera a todos, pero no comas ansias que eso ya vendra xD

**velcarleo02: **etto segun mi lista Lemon el NALU viene hasta el capitulo ocho, si te consuela prometo poner Lime en el siguiente capitulo n.n

**Naomi Redfox: **jejeje pues como ya habia dicho antes mi experiencia con el NALU es nula jajaja x3... pero igual espero ir mejorando cada vez que los ponga juntos y darle mas accion xD. Y sobre de poner a Canna con Loke, jajaja pues no es tan mala idea.

**Ahora si el capitulo DISFRUTENLO.**

**ADVERTENCIA. xD**

**Este capitulo tiene un alto contenido de perversión, hentai, Lemon o como prefieran llamarle, si son menores de edad salgan de aqui inmediatamente y si se quedan pues que malotes jajaja xD**

* * *

**_AL DOS POR UNO_**

-Juvia date prisa por favor…- replico una rubia nerviosa dando vueltas por toda la estancia de la casa de los Fullbuster como león enjaulado, esperando a que su amiga saliera para que la acompañe a un lugar muy especial.

-Ya voy Lucy-san no se desespere…-

Hola mi nombre es Juvia Loxar, Jeje perdón Juvia Fullbuster tengo 19 años y llevo casi diez meses de casada con el amor de mi vida Gray-sama, que ahora mismo está de misión, Juvia lo extraña tanto sniff, tengo a mi pequeño bebé de cinco mesecitos de edad, se llama Eis, Eis Fullbuster, ah Juvia piensa que es tan lindo como su padre.

-Juvia ya está lista…- resuena la peli azul mientras sale de su habitación con su lindo bebé en brazos.

-Ya era hora ven vámonos…-

Lucy-san es amiga de Juvia, y ahora mismo la acompañara al doctor ya que se ha sentido rara los últimos días, está muy emocionada ya que su más grande anhelo es tener un bebé, aunque Juvia piensa que no será tan lindo como Eis-chan.

-Señora Dragneel…- replica un anciano doctor de bata blanca entrando por la puerta del consultorio donde la chica fue a hacerse el chequeo, se tronaba los dedos y se movía como chinicuil en comal esperando los resultados de sus exámenes, mientras Juvia sostiene a su bebé, curiosa por lo que el doctor le pueda decir a su amiga. –Usted está embarazada…-

A Juvia le salieron un par de lágrimas de la emoción mientras veía como técnicamente Lucy se moría de la felicidad.

-AL FIN…- grito eufórica la rubia….- Al fin tendré un bebé… no es genial Juvia- dijo abrazando a su amiga.

-Juvia se alegra mucho por usted Lucy-san…-

-No tendrá un bebé precisamente- añadió el doctor poniendo algo extrañadas a las chicas.

-A qué se refiere doctor…- pregunto la rubia con preocupación.

-acaso Lucy-san tendrá un perro o algo parecido- la imaginación de Juvia viajo bastante.

-Ah no me refiero a eso…- dijo el anciano con una gotita de sudor y carraspeando su garganta. –Ah lo que me refiero es que…-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿MELLIZOS…?- gritaron varios eufóricos en el gremio cuando Lucy y Juvia les dieron la noticia.

-Si… no es genial estoy embarazada de gemelos…- replico la rubia con ternura sobándose su vientre a pesar de no tener el mas mínimo rastro de barriga aun.

-¿Cuánto tienes de embarazo?- pregunto Mirajane con una enorme sonrisa.

-Nueve semanas…- contesto Lucy toda feliz. (Dos meses y una semana para a quien le dio flojera dividir xD)

-Uh con que mellizos eh…- se acercó Cana con un aura picara –Natsu es muy efectivo no es cierto-

Lucy se coloro hasta las orejas, mientras era picoteada por la Alberona que no perdía ni una oportunidad para avergonzarla.

-Y cuando se lo dirás a Natsu…- pregunto Erza acercándose con igual con su pequeño Julius, un simpático bebé peli rojo, de casi nueve meses de edad que dormía plácidamente en brazos de su madre.

-Supongo que cuando regrese, en dos meses…- respondió Lucy sin dejar su sonrisa de lado.

-Me alegro mucho por ti Lu-chan…- se acercó Levy con un pequeño abultamiento en el vientre, claro con poco menos de cinco meses de embarazo a ella sí que se le notaba un poco.

-Muchas gracias Levy-chan…- respondió la rubia dando un suave abrazo a su pequeña amiga –Dentro de poco vamos a estar igual las dos será muy divertido…-

Juvia y Erza se miraron con desaprobación, si claro "Divertido" estaban a punto de experimentar lo que era amar a dios en tierra de indios. Lo que se les venía era algo sin duda fascinante pero en definitiva no sería divertido.

-Y no han pensado en el nombre para sus bebés…- se acercó Lissana al chisme ocasionando que todas las chicas formaran un círculo alrededor de las futuras madres… (Y huichichichi)

-Ah que escandalosas son…- replico Fred desde el segundo piso al lado de su equipo. –Porque tanto alboroto…-

-Parece que la chica cosplay está embarazada…- respondió Bixlow sacando la lengua y siendo secundado por cuatro simpáticos muñecos de madera que sobrevolaban su cabeza.

-Enserio…- se sorprendió Evergreen asomando las narices por el barandal.

-Acaso quieres uno Eva…- pregunto Laxus sentado un poco más atrás de ellos. Sacándole una tsundere sonrojada al hada verde.

-Pero claro que no que cosas dices…- pero reflejando todo lo contrario bajo desde el segundo piso para seguir en el chisme con las demás chicas.

-Y que tal tu Laxus…- pregunto Fred para no perder el rumbo de la conversación- No falta mucho para que te cases con Mira-san a ti no te llama la atención…-

-Pues no es que no me gusten…- y hasta ahí, el rubio nieto del maestro ya no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que decir – Amm yo… voy a buscar una misión…-

-Ah Laxus tiene un punto débil…- susurro Fred de manera suspicaz.

-Lee gusstaaa- agrego el otro haciendo referencia a Happy.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Y si es niño qué te parece Macedonio…?- preguntaba con un par de estrellitas por ojos Laki sacándole una gotita de sudor a todas, que junto con Kinana se habían metido en el chisme

-Qué te parece mejor Fierro…- agrego Cana con burla.

-No digas lo primero que se venga a la mente solo por nuestra magia…- se quejó por fin Levy después de recibir ochenta y cinco propuestas parecidas a esa.

-Jajá no te enojes era una sugerencia-

-Y para ti Lucy que te parece Estrella…- replico Mirajane con una tierna sonrisa. –Eso hace mucha alusión a tu magia-

-¿Estrella…?- repitió la maga de espíritus celestiales –Me suena un poco común…-

-entonces que tal Stella…- sugirió la Scarlet con elegancia. –Es parecido pero menos común…-

-Eso suena muy bien Erza…-

-Y si es niño que le parece Fire, Lucy-san…- agrego Juvia siguiendo con el mismo patrón gramatical –Supongo que a Natsu-san le gustara-

Lucy sonrió complacida por la atención que le dedicaban sus amigas, no cabía duda que ese lugar era al único que podía considerar su único hogar.

-Por cierto con todo esto de los embarazos ya no tuve tiempo de decirles…- replico de repente Mirajane con su típica sonrisa despreocupada.

-¿Qué ocurre Mira-san?- pregunto Juvia arrullando un poco al pequeño Eis que estaba todo inquieto tratando de picar al hijo de Erza.

-Solo quería informarles que Laxus y yo nos casamos en tres meses…-

-¿QUEEEEEEE?- gritaron todas al unísono, no cabía duda que ese día estaba lleno de sorpresas.

-Ah ya se habían tardado…- replico Cana con picardía.

-Eso es genial Mira, solo espero que esta fiesta no acabe como la última…- agrego Lucy recordando unas cuantas semanas atrás en el bautizo del pequeño Julius donde se rompieron varias mesas del gremio, dos o tres miembros desaparecieron después de la fiesta, pero ah eso es otra historia.

-Porque lo dices Lucy, si fue muy divertida…- agrego la peli roja sacándole una gotita de sudor a la rubia, claro debió ser divertido para ella que se la paso todo el día con Jerall.

-No por nada…- agrego tratando de ahorrarse explicaciones, el bullicio siguió su patrón habitual, aquel que tanto animaba a las hadas.

El gremio siguió lleno de actividad, todos platicando y gritando eufóricos por los acontecimientos recientes, Juvia no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea de pertenecer a un lugar tan cálido.

El día paso sin mayores problemas, pues el hecho de que Gray y Natsu anduvieran de misión, dejaba bastante silencioso el gremio.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pasadas unas cuantas horas, Juvia se dispuso a regresar a su hogar, Eis ya tenía que tomar su siesta de la tarde y ella debía preparar unas cuantas papillas y biberones para la semana.

-Ah Eis-chan, mamá extraña mucho a Gray-sama…- lloriqueo la chica mientras abrazaba con ternura a su bebé que parecía entender todas las palabras de su madre, y cual si quisiera consolarla alzaba los brazos tratando de alcanzarla. Todas las personas que la venían pasaban se enternecían con la escena. –Pero Eis-chan está aquí, entonces Juvia no tiene por qué sentirse sola-

Jugueteo un poco más alzando a su bebé y regando suaves besos en su mejillita sin dejar de caminar, de repente a unos cuantos metros de llegar a su casa se paró en seco al ver a alguien recargado galantemente sobre su puerta.

-¿Gray-sama?...- susurro mientras se acercaba más rápido…-GRAY-SAMA- grito casi embistiendo al pelinegro.

-Hola…- dijo galantemente mientras la atrapa en sus brazos –Me extrañaste…-

-Mucho, mucho Gray-sama…- le robo un rápido beso mientras algunas lágrimas escapan de sus ojos.

-Vamos no llores, regrese dos meses antes y llegue directo a casa…- replico él mientras la ayudaba a la peli azul a reincorporarse –Oh y aquí estas campeón-

Dijo tomando al bebé y alzándolo con delicadeza – Woo creciste mucho, cuidaste a tu mamá mientras no estuve verdad…-

Juvia espero enternecida quitando las pocas lágrimas que se derramaron por sus azules ojos.

-Entremos Gray-sama es hora de la siesta de Eis…-

-Si…- y con el bebé en brazos espero que Juvia entrara en la casa para después entrar él.

-Creí que llegaría en dos meses más Gray-sama…-

-Si eso pensamos pero Natsu recibió una carta de Mira diciendo que Lucy se sentía mal, en dos días regresaremos a la misión…- explico el chico llevando al pequeño pelinegro hasta su cuna, arropándolo después para empezar a mecerlo.

-Que lastima que se tengan que ir de nuevo… Jeje pero creo que a Natsu-san le va a dar mucho gusto saber que Lucy-san está embarazada…- soltó de repente Juvia, sorprendiendo un poco a Gray…

-¿Enserio?...- pregunto con incredulidad y volviendo a lado de su esposa, quien ya se había metido directamente en la cocina.

-Sí, y que cree Gray-sama, tendrá gemelos…- sonrió la chica volteando un poco su mirada.

-Valla supongo que el flamitas se pondrá muy feliz- replico con despreocupación el Fullbuster mientras se acercaba más a Juvia por detrás y le pasaba los brazos por la cintura. –Viene hable y hable desde hace tiempo de ser padre…-

-si Lucy-san le conto a Juvia que esa idea traía a Natsu-san bastante animado…-

-Ajam…- ronroneo el Fullbuster mientras parecía ignorarla y mordía su oreja con delicadeza. –Y tú qué hiciste todo este tiempo sin mí-

-Ahh ¿Gray-sama por cierto no se le ofrece nada de cenar, el viaje fue largo no?...- pregunto la chica tratando de desviar la atención de Gray ya que si no lo paraba, las papillas de Eis tendrían que esperar unas cuantas horas.

-No…- suspiro él cortante- Comimos en el camino…-

-Entonces que le parece un…- no la dejo continuar, enterró la nariz en su cuello y comenzó a mover sus manos con descaro. –Vamos Gray-sama de seguro estará cansado porque no dejamos esto para más al rato-

-No quiero- declaro abiertamente.

Juvia ya imaginaba que sus esfuerzos serian en vano, asi que dejo de resistirse, se dio vuelta y se abalanzo sobre sus labios besándolo con desesperación y cruzando sus brazos en el cuello de él. A decir verdad ella también llevaba unos cuantos días con ganas de sentirlo cerca, aspirar su embriagador aroma masculino y dejarse llevar por la pasión de la cual ninguno de los dos se cansaba.

El ni tardo ni perezoso la alzo al más puro estilo princesa, y sin abandonar sus labios la llevo directamente a la habitación. La dejo caer suavemente en la cama, mientras sin abandonar sus labios, se quitaba de manera experta la ropa.

Ella por su parte saboreaba sus labios como el más dulce manjar de los dioses, los llego incluso a mordisquear suavemente mientras con las manos recorría la totalidad de su espalda.

Gray procedió, después a acariciar las piernas de Juvia, movía sus toscas y rasposas manos sobre la piel suave de la chica.

-Ahh Gray-sama, Juvia lo extraño tanto…- gimió la chica buscando prender al peli negro como mechero.

-Y yo te extrañe a ti…- recalco abrazándola de forma posesiva jugueteando esta vez con su lengua, besándola de la forma más sucia y pecaminosa posible.

-Ahh…- jadeo la chica cuando él se atrevió a morder fuerte su labio, y sin soltarlo lo jalo un segundo con sus dientes, eso lejos de molestar a Juvia la excito de manera desenfrenada.

El chico pasó de recorrer las piernas de ella y subió sus manos hasta su blusa, retirándola por completo, comenzó a masajear sus pechos por encima del sujetador quitándolo después con desesperación.

Abandono por fin sus labios dejando un reguero de besos por todo su cuello, chupeteando después toda su piel desde la clavícula hasta sus pechos, sacado de la peli azul altos gemidos provenientes del placer y la lujuria que se hombre provocaba en ella.

Llego hasta su pezón derecho, pasando la lengua con tortuosa lentitud, mientras pellizcaba suavemente el otro, alzando levemente la piel de sus senos.

Mientras seguía atendiendo sus pechos, bajo las manos despojándola de una vez de toda su ropa, acomodándose de nuevo entre sus piernas, ella las abrió completamente para él, dejándole tanto espacio como necesitara.

Volvió sus besos a su cuello dejando pequeñas marcas rojas mientras con una mano comenzaba a acariciar la intimidad de su esposa, torturando suavemente su clítoris, moviéndolo de lado a lado haciéndola jadear de manera exorbitante. Lentamente introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de ella, lo movió rápidamente de manera circular, escuchando los gritos ahogados que daba su mujer metió un segundo dedo dentro de ella.

-Esto te encanta cierto…- afirmo él pasando su lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Mucho Gray-sama…- declaro ella tratando de jadear lo más despacio posible- Mas rápido Gray-sama… Juvia quiere más…-

La torturo con persistente agonía, lo que no se imagino es que ella se lanzaría directamente a masturbarlo, tomo su gran miembro con una mano y lo empezó a mover con el mismo ritmo que el ejercía sobre ella.

Nunca había hecho eso… creía que no era tan inhibida pero eso le encantaba de Juvia, verla siempre dispuesta a tratar cosas nuevas.

Retiro su mano de ella y tomo la que ella usaba para masturbarlo y la sostuvo por encima de su cabeza, para introducirse en ella con agonizante lentitud, observando extasiado los gestos de placer que su pareja le proporcionaba. Sintiéndola caliente y apetecible siguió embistiéndola, una y otra vez cada vez más rápido.

Cuidando sus jadeos para no despertar al bebé.

-Ahh más Gray-sama por favor, Juvia quiere más…-

Complaciéndola de forma que solo él sabía aumento su velocidad sin poder evitar venirse dentro de ella en el proceso arrancándole un enorme jadeo a la peli azul que lo sintió completamente dentro de ella.

-Ahh Gray-sama…- jadeo alto cuando el acabo su primer raund.

-Ya se cansó Gray-sama…- rio ella en forma de burla, viendo cómo se tendía exhausto sobre la cama mientras ella se acomodaba sobre su pecho mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

El rio de lado dándole la razón y se acercó para darle un rápido beso.

-Dame solo un minuto…- afirmo él ocasionando que Juvia sonriera.

-Es insaciable Gray-sama-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL GREMIO…

-Tenía que decirles de esa manera que nos vamos a casar…- regañaba con fingida molestia Laxus a su prometida, ya que él había pensado en ciento catorce formas más cursis de darles a todos la noticia. Ella se encontraba limpiando los últimos tarros de cerveza que habían quedado ya dispuesta a cerrar el gremio por ese día.

-Te molesta…- respondió Mirajane con una suave sonrisa desvaneciendo el enojo del rubio.

-No es eso…- declaro él acercándose lo suficiente para tomarla de la cintura con ambas manos. –Es solo que mi abuelo se emocionó mucho, me hubiera gustado decírselo de otra manera-

-Vamos que ya todos se lo imaginaban…- dijo la albina acariciando la mejilla de su novio. –Pero si gustas te lo puedo compensar-

Agrego ella de manera picara mientras se acercaba más a él.

-Mira-nee…- entro corriendo Lissana arruinando la bella escena que estaba por venir.

-Que ocurre Lissana…- pregunto expectante Mirajane mientras Laxus se alejaba prudentemente de ella.

-Paso algo muy malo…- grito la albina menor tomando de la mano a su hermana y llevándola afuera del gremio.

El nieto del maestro, intrigado por lo que pudiera ser salió tras ellas deteniéndose después de la sorpresa.

-Pero que…-

* * *

**A que se quedaron intrigados jajajajaja xD**

**Nos vemos luego mortales. Déjenme comentarios recuerden que de su amor vivo x3.**


	5. Dos gotas de Licor

**Hola hola mis amados mortales... estoy de vuelta seeeee**

**Por fin sali del bloqueo mental que atoraba mi existencia shiiii... JAMAS VUELVO A HACER LAMI CASI MUERO... u.u aunque creo que me salio bien nenita jajaja espero les guste.**

**LES AGRADESCO SU PACIENCIA Y PUES DISFRUTENLO.**

* * *

**_DOS GOTAS DE LICOR_**

En el capítulo anterior…

-Mira-nee…- entro corriendo Lissana arruinando la bella escena que estaba por venir.

-Que ocurre Lissana…- pregunto expectante Mirajane mientras Laxus se alejaba prudentemente de ella.

-Paso algo muy malo…- grito la albina menor tomando de la mano a su hermana y llevándola afuera del gremio.

El nieto del maestro, intrigado por lo que pudiera ser salió tras ellas deteniéndose después de la sorpresa.

-Pero que…-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-SOPRESA…- se escuchó el grito ante los magos de clase S que veían pasmados como la mayoría de sus compañeros se encontraba fuera del gremio con globos, barriles de bebida (cortesía de Cana Alberona) y un montón de adornos.

-Lissana… ¿Pero qué significa esto?- pregunto Mirajane aun sin creerse lo que estaba viendo.

-Es una fiesta para celebrar su compromiso… ¿no te agrada acaso Mira-nee?-

-Pero claro que si…- la albina mayor abrazo a su hermana con un par de lágrimas en los ojos.

-Te lo mereces todos estamos muy agradecidos contigo, sin ti Fairy Tail no sería un lugar tan cálido…-

-Lissana…- resonó la albina mayor secándose algunas cuantas lágrimas.

-Bueno entonces que esperamos…-

Y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, el gremio estaba de nuevo lleno de gente, liderados obviamente por el maestro.

-Mocosos celebremos…-

Solo faltaban Juvia, Gray, Lucy y Natsu, pero todos los demás estaban disfrutando de la improvisada fiesta organizada por Lissana.

El lugar estaba completamente lleno de actividad. Mirajane miro ensoñada a su alrededor. Su familia estaba ahí apoyándola en la decisión más grande que había tomado en su vida, sin quererlo una misteriosa lágrima de felicidad se escapó rodando por su mejilla.

-¿Qué tienes…?- pregunto su apuesto prometido con curiosidad.

-Nada… es solo que. Estoy feliz-

Laxus sonrió de lado, definitivamente está loca gente era su familia.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

MIENTRAS TANTO…

Lucy ya se encontraba en su casa desde hace algunas horas, estaba ansiosa y feliz, repasaba mentalmente varias posibilidades de decirle a Natsu la noticia de su embarazo, bueno ya podría pensar en eso con calma después de todo faltaban unos dos meses para que su apuesto marido regresara de su misión, sin embargo un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos…

-¿Quién está ahí?...- resonó con preocupación, ya que estaba segura de haber escuchado la puerta de su casa abriéndose, asi que camino lentamente desde su habitación hasta las escaleras y las bajo con un bate en la mano… -Hola…-

Camino lentamente hasta tener a la vista la puerta pero nada… bajo el bate dejando salir todo el aire que sin querer había retraído en sus pulmones, cuando de repente…

-Lucy…-

-Ahh- grito despavorida ante la persona que la había nombrado y le toco un hombro desde atrás, ella se giró y le dio al invasor un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con el bate. –Aléjate, aléjate…-

-Cálmate Lucy que soy yo…- reclamo Natsu poniendo un brazo de intermedio para que ella no lo lastimara… más. Pero a quien se le ocurre espantar de esa manera a una mujer, estúpido y sensual Natsu.

-¿Natsu?...- susurro ella dándole otro pequeño golpe con el bate.

-Si soy yo, ya me rindo baja eso…-

-NATSU…- grito desenfrenada y se tiró a los brazos del peli rosa como si llevara años sin verlo.

-Hola…- susurro en el oído de la rubia mientras la abrazaba con decisión. -¿Cómo te sientes?-

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- pregunto nerviosa la rubia ya que se suponía el no debería saber nada. -¿Y porque regresaste pasó algo?-

-No realmente, pero Mira mando un mensaje en medio de la misión diciendo que te sentías mal, y quería saber si estabas enferma, mañana Gray y yo regresaremos a la misión-

-¿Y Happy?-

-Con Wendy y Charle-

-A ya veo entonces tienen que regresar…- confirmo Lucy con algo de decepción en su oración. – Pues si me había sentido mal pero es algo normal…-

Le lanzo a su marido una sonrisa radiante esperando que él intuyera la razón…

-Por que, acaso si estas enferma-

Ok esto sería un tanto más difícil de explicar.

-No es eso, es que bueno ya sabes cuando una mujer esta pues…-

-¿Qué?-

-Bueno es que como te explico, que dentro de algunos meses ya no seremos solo tres en la casa, si no cinco-

-¿Por qué? Alguien se mudara con nosotros-

-QUE NO…- ya algo exasperada Lucy pensó que sería mejor idea decirlo de frente ya que las indirectas parecían no ser efectivas en el mago de fuego que mantenía una expresión seria y los brazos cruzados.

-Ahh no sé porque estas tan enojada pero te extrañe mucho- Natsu la abrazó de improviso dejándola confundida, era cierto no había motivo de enfado, al contrario una inmensa felicidad era lo que sentía por dentro, combinado con el eterno amor que le había jurado a su marido un día en el altar.

-Natsu…- susurro bajito escondiendo su cara en el cuello de él.

-Vamos a ser padres, estoy embarazada…- dijo por fin sin poder detener un par de lágrimas socarronas que le escaparon inconscientemente.

Natsu estaba atónito, ni siquiera había podido reaccionar, separo a Lucy solo un poco de él para verle a la cara y descubrir la sinceridad de sus palabras y lo que encontró fue la mirada enternecida de la rubia que se acarició el vientre sin querer.

-¿Qué dijiste…?- resonó con seriedad sosteniendo a su esposa de los antebrazos para verle a la cara.

Lucy se limpió el par de lágrimas con una mano y se limitó a sonreír. Levanto la mano de su peli rosa marido y la deposito en su vientre por igual.

-Son gemelos…- le informó con orgullo sin poder evitar una risita nerviosa cubierta de entusiasmo.

Fue entonces cuando Natsu reacciono, tomó a Lucy entre sus brazo y dio vueltas por toda la habitación llenándole a Lucy la cara de besos frenéticos y llenos de gratitud.

-Yo sabía que seriamos padres muy pronto, Lucy es la mejor noticia del mundo me has hecho muy feliz- aterrizo con ella en la cama de habitación mientras la abrazaba de la cintura, ella le abrazo la cabeza compartiendo ambos un momento de tranquilidad, un momento de felicidad que les llenó el corazón y se desbordo de sus ojos como un par de niños.

o-o-o-o-o-o

-Laxus a donde vamos…-

Mirajane y Laxus llevaban varias horas de convivir con sus amigos en el gremio hasta perder la conciencia, pero por ahora, después de haberse escabullido muy sutilmente entre todos los borrachos se encontraban en el lago dando un pequeño paseo, a la luz de la luna (cursis xD).

-Solo quería un poco de tranquilidad, en el gremio siempre hay demasiado ruido…-

-Eso es verdad…- rio Mirajane con ternura posando suavemente su mano en los labios, Laxus se paró enfrente de ella.

-La verdad es que he querido preguntarte algo desde hace algún tiempo…-

-¿Qué es?-

-Bueno… todos están muy emocionados con esto de la boda, pero no he tenido oportunidad de saber qué piensas tú…-

Mirajane bajo un momento su cabeza sin desaparecer su sonrisa de sus labios, la cual parecía no encajar con su mirada ciertamente seria.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Aun no puedo creer que enserio este pasando…- sostuvo la mano del chico rubio que la mirada de frente y añadió –después de todo lo que ha pasado ahora nosotros… Parece un sueño…-

Laxus sonrió solo un segundo antes de pasar su mano por el cabello de ella y quitarle la pequeña goma que sostenía un mechón rebelde de su cabello que deslizó hasta desaparecerlo.

-Pero no lo es…- susurro pegando su boca al cuello de ella, aprisionándola después en un abrazo.

-Lo espere tanto tiempo, tanto tiempo…- subió sus brazos hasta rodear chico por el cuello y empujarse suavemente a él acortando la distancia entre sus labios, saboreando el sabor del otro mientras la pasión les inundaba por dentro.

-Te quiero Mira… te has convertido en todo para mi…-

-Y tú para mí-

Se separaron un momento solo para tomar aire y volver después a esa armoniosa danza en la que ninguno de los dos daba tregua.

Suavemente los dos se deslizaron entre verde césped que ahora estaba mojado por el sutil roció de la mañana, hasta que quedaron completamente acostados, el arriba de la joven que lo miraba con devoción, el viento soplo fuerte, volando los cabellos blancos de la chica que subió sus manos para acercar al chico de nuevo a ella.

El por otro lado no perdió tiempo, coló rápidamente una mano subiendo su vestido lentamente para acomodarse entre sus piernas y profundizar su beso.

Los jadeos de la joven mientras el rubio besaba su cuello fueron apagados por el incesante sonido del viento que soplaba con mañana, sin reducir el deseo que sentían en ese momento el uno por el otro.

Laxus retiro el vestido rojo por completo del cuerpo de la albina, tapándola prudentemente después por encima, pero deshaciéndose de toda barrera que pudiera impedir hacerla suya esa noche. La primera de muchas que vendrían después, junto con la responsabilidad de un hogar, y porque no un par de mocosos que correrían por ahí, tan libres como lo eran ellos ahora, librados de todo pasado, de toda culpa que su pasado les proporciono. Pero ahora no, habían expiado sus pecados y no había arrepentimiento de nada.

Se quitó rápidamente la camisa y abrió la cremallera de su pantalón, todo esto mientras ella observaba fijamente con una sonrisa coqueta reluciendo en su rostro.

El fuerte chico entrelazo sus manos con las de ella posándolas por arriba de su cabeza mientras entraba en ella directamente, cubriendo a la vez su cuello de besos que le provocaban a la chica mucho más que placer.

-Quiero más…- jadeo ella sin aliento mientras él se movía dentro de ella con tortuosa lentitud. – Se deslizo adentro y afuera, al compás del viento que jugueteaba con el pasto, poniendo los sentidos de ambos chicos al mil. Más…- reclamo con la frente llena de sudor y placer contenido.

El rubio se movió, un poco más rápido por vez hasta alcanzar un ritmo frenético que se convulsionaba junto con Mirajane al compás del ritmo que ambos habían marcado en sincronía.

Más y más rápido, una y otra vez hasta que los dos llegaron hasta la cima y bajaron juntos hasta el mismísimo infierno. Jadeantes y sudorosos se miraron después de pasados unos minutos y se sonrieron. Se acomodaron descaradamente en pleno bosque en el tronco de un árbol, siendo tapados solamente por el vestido de la chica que ahora estaba extendido como manta a lo largo de ambos cuerpo que perdían forma ante la manera tan perfecta de estar entrelazados, y asi se quedaron dormidos, sin nada más en la cabeza que solo felicidad.

o-o-o-o-o-o

A mitad de la noche en la habitación del cuarto principal de la residencia Fullbuster, Gray se encuentra reposando un momento de frenética pasión

Veía a su esposa durmiendo cómodamente en sus brazos y lo nostalgia lo invadió, es decir no sabía si era realmente feliz, pensaba y le daba vueltas al asunto una y otra vez mientras fijaba su vista a un punto en específico de la profunda obscuridad de su habitación.

-"_Ahh como negarlo, amor porque no, si fuiste la única capaz de seguirme hasta el fin del mundo cuando yo mismo no sabía a donde ir, la única que sabe mis debilidades y las convierte en virtudes, la única que sin importar nada estaba ahí, velando por mi bien, te volviste indispensable y por eso jamás te dejare ir"-_

Se abrazó a ella cayendo en un profundo sueño que lo hundió en un cálido lugar que solo de él, no tal vez ahora mismo no solo a él, su hijo y su esposa también estaban en él.

Para su mala suerte el sol comenzó a asomarse malicioso por el horizonte, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de acudir al gremio, era hora de partir, el Natsu habían quedado de verse al amanecer asi que era tiempo ya.

Se vistió lentamente para evitar despertar a Juvia o a su bebé. Tomo una sencilla bolsa y la puso al hombre, de lejos le mando un beso a la peli azul que descansaba en su cama. Se dirigió directamente a la cuna de su bebé y lo encontró despierto, jugando con sus propias manitas.

-Nos vemos después campeón, cuida de tu madre…- por un segundo considero que podría responderle, pero aún era un pequeño se acercó y deposito un suave beso en su cabeza para salir después como una sombra deslizándose a mitad de la noche cuidando pasar desapercibido del mundo.

En la cómoda a un lado de la cama de Juvia una nota para la chica estaba perfectamente acomodada, dando testimonio de la presencia de un chico con magia de hielo.

"Nos vemos en dos meses… TE AMO"

o-o-o-o-o-o

Era de mañana en el ruidoso y ya conocido gremio de Fairy Tail, las miradas de tres chicas revoloteaban más que el resto, Mirajane de un humor más que perfecto, Juvia con una pequeña nota escondida en su bolsillo y Lucy con un bello recuerdo en el corazón.

Todo pintaba de maravilla, Lucy y Juvia escuchaban los relatos de la fiesta de ayer mientras se reían con frenética fuerza. Nadie sabía que Gray y Natsu habían estado en la ciudad asi que trataron de no mencionarlo, Juvia jugo un rato con su pequeño bebé hasta dejarlo dormido sobre el regazo de Mirajane que lo mecía de manera exagerada para conservar su sueño.

-Muchas gracias Mira-san, Juvia creyó que jamás se dormiría-

-Tiene muchas energías, supongo que es obvio considerando de quien es hijo…- le cerro un ojo mientras veía como Juvia se relajaba sobre la barra.

-Oh y esto…-

-Es una revista, Cana la trajo hace rato y la dejo ahí…-

-Oh parece interesante, Juvia le dará un vistazo…- tomo la revista y se dispuso a ojearla una página, dos páginas.

Cuando menos lo esperaba un jadeo salió de su garganta incrédula de lo que sus ojos le mostraban

-Que ocurre Juvia que hay en esa revista…- pregunto Lucy acercándose por atrás a la peli azul

En eso momento Juvia callo en seco, el silencio se prolongó hasta que Lucy muy preocupada se acercó más a ella, miro con detenimiento la página de la revista que Juvia sostenía en sus manos y cuál fue su sorpresa al leer el artículo que adornaba lo largo de dos páginas enteras de la revista. Una escandalosa foto con Gray y Natsu como protagonistas sosteniendo entre sus brazos a dos bellezas, una de pelo negro y rizado y el otro una castaña.

Casi en sincronía Lucy y Juvia dejaron escapar una pequeña lágrima insensata que suponía el final de su feliz vida.

* * *

**UHHH hora del drama (que ni se me da xD) Dejenme comentarios mortales recuerden que de su amor vivo... x3**


	6. Sucumbiendo al Pecado

**Hola hola mis amados mortales, cuanto tiempo sin leernos verdad pero ya vengo con todo y decidida a acabar esta historia y las demás que tengo.**

**Por el momento disfruten el capitulo.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo es en extremo pervertido así que si son religiosos, alienigenas o gatos salgan de aqui inmediatamente.**

* * *

**_SUCUMBIENDO AL PECADO_**

En el capítulo anterior…

-Es una revista, Cana la trajo hace rato y la dejo ahí…-

-Oh parece interesante, Juvia le dará un vistazo…- tomo la revista y se dispuso a ojearla una página, dos páginas.

Cuando menos lo esperaba un jadeo salió de su garganta incrédula de lo que sus ojos le mostraban

-¿Que ocurre Juvia que hay en esa revista…?- pregunto Lucy acercándose por atrás a la peli azul

En eso momento Juvia callo en seco, el silencio se prolongó hasta que Lucy muy preocupada se acercó más a ella, miro con detenimiento la página de la revista que Juvia sostenía en sus manos y cuál fue su sorpresa al leer el artículo que adornaba lo largo de dos páginas enteras de la revista.

Una escandalosa foto con Gray y Natsu como protagonistas sosteniendo entre sus brazos a dos bellezas, una de pelo negro y rizado y el otro una castaña.

Casi en sincronía Lucy y Juvia dejaron escapar una pequeña lágrima insensata que suponía el final de su feliz vida.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

MIENTRAS TANTO.

-Apresúrate cerebro de flama tenemos que regresar lo más pronto posible antes de que las cacatúas se den cuenta- decía muy apurado Gray mientras corría lejos de la estación del puerto de Gardenia, el lugar donde se encontraban realizando su misión.

-Espera Gray aun siento el movimiento del tren…-

Natsu intentaba correr detrás de su compañero sin mucho éxito, calló dos o tres veces antes de alcanzar un ritmo decente. Pues el estar casi 4 horas, encerrado en un tren de movimiento no le hacían nada bien a su estómago.

-Bien llegamos…- su carrera se detuvo frente a una gran mansión de estilo barroco, estatuillas talladas en piedra adornaban la fachada principal y una gran puerta roja de madera se levantaba frente a ellos haciéndolos lucir insignificantes.

Gray presiono un botón negro junto a la cerradura principal, mientras Natsu tras de él aun intentaba controlar su marreo.

-"_Diga…"- _se escuchó una voz ronca del mayordomo a través del intercomunicador mágico.

-Somos los magos de Fairy Tail estamos de regreso…-

-"_Un momento joven les avisare a las damas que…."- _la voz del intercomunicador fue claramente interrumpida por dos voces agudas y escandalosas que traban de pelearse el aparato.

"Es mío"… "No, yo lo quiero" y cosas como esas sonaban mientras Gray se rascaba la nuca con fastidio.

-Ah yo esperaba que alguien las hubiera secuestrado en nuestra ausencia…- susurro Natsu tirado a un lado de la puerta con un semblante mucho mejor.

-Eso hubiera sido un milagro…- le siguió Gray a quien ya le estaba cansando la situación. –BUENO NOS VAN A DEJAR ENTRAR O NO…-

Las voces chillonas dejaron de escucharse ante el imponente grito, y la gran puerta se abrió de par en par dejando entrar a los dos magos que avanzaban sin muchas ganas.

Un enorme jardín de rosas dejaba ver un deslumbrante día soleado, los pájaros sobre volaban el pasto verde y bien cuidado que acaba en una extravagante fuente de casi dos metros que daba justo al frente de la casa principal.

-"BIENVENIDOS"- se escuchó desde la entrada haciendo tanto a Natsu como a Gray encogerse con fastidio.

-Si ya estamos de vuelta…- resonó Gray sin mucho afán a las dos bellas mujeres que los esperaban ansiosas por comer carne humana.

-Gray-san porque se fueron asi, sin avisar nos sentimos muy preocupadas anoche, de que algún maleante se aprovechara de que estábamos solas…- cacateo, (como Gray le decía a las fastidiosas gárgolas) y se abalanzó sobre el brazo del mago, pegándosele como sandijuela.

-A si hola Laura-sama-

-Natsu-san que cruel además los extrañamos mucho durante la cena de anoche…- resonó la otra pegándose como chicle al cuello de Natsu.

-Asi pues lo siento mucho Sofía-sama. Y pues verán recibí una carta donde decía que mi esposa estaba enferma y tenía que ir de inmediato…- Respondió Natsu casi gritando para dejarles en claro a las dos arrastradas que no querían tener nada que ver con ellas.

Ya hacía casi dos meses que las dos modelos, los habían contratado específicamente a ellos para ser sus guardaespaldas, sin embargo nada interesante había pasado en ese tiempo, más que las dos cacatúas habían intentado acosarlos por todas las formas habidas y por haber.

-Y por lo que noto no pasó nada grave durante las escasas 24 horas que estuvimos fuera…- dijo Gray mientras se sacudía a la chica de su brazo y se adentraba en la mansión.

-No lo des por hecho guapo…- dijo seductoramente la chica de cabello rizado –Recibimos amenazas de muerte por eso los contratamos y como magos de Fairy Tail tienen la obligación de cuidarnos por los cuatro meses que acordamos –

Ambos rechinaron los dientes y se tragaron el coraje, pues más que guardaespaldas parecían reclusos de las dos damas que se les insinuaban descaradamente.

-Bien es hora del almuerzo…-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Juvia tenemos que planear lo que vamos a hacer con cuidado….- resonaba Lucy desesperada viendo como Juvia arrastraba una sola maleta con rumbo a la estación de trenes completamente decidida a que Gray le explicara la escandalosa foto de la revista.

-No hay nada que planear, Juvia ira directamente con Gray-sama y le preguntara…- y no había nada que la pudiera hacer cambiar de opinión y eso Lucy lo sabía muy bien, asi que se resignó, tomo lo poco que pudo y con maleta en mano se dignó a seguir a la peli azul.

-Crees que Mira-san podrá sola con Eis…-

-Claro Juvia está segura además Eis es muy tranquilo no le dará problemas…- o eso pensaba Juvia ya que en el gremio el escandaloso bebé llevaba mucho rato llorando a todo pulmón.

-Bien y a donde iremos…-

-A la estación Gardenia, ahí es donde los citaron para la misión-

-Bien, y sabes qué clase de Misión era porque Natsu nunca mencionó nada-

-No ahora que Juvia lo piensa, Gray-sama tampoco menciono nada de eso, pero lo sabremos en cuanto estemos ahí…-

Prepararon apenas dos ligeras maletas y se dispusieron a llegar a su destino, convencidas de que algo muy raro pasaba en esa misión, Juvia llevaba la revista en la mano y se negó a soltarla en todo lo que duró el viaje, estaba segura de que Gray tenía que darle una muy buena explicación.

-Y pues llegamos…- Lucy soltó el mapa que llevaba en la mano donde estaba marcado el lugar que indicaba la misión y se encontraron con una pintoresca y enorme mansión, los ojos de Juvia viajaron a lo largo de la cerca donde especies no conocidas de rosas se levantaban en un enorme arco.

-Bien pues….-

-Espera Juvia…- le detuvo Lucy justo cuando su dedo iba a tocar el timbre –Mira para allá…-

Se agacharon y caminaron lento hasta una parte despejada de la cerca que daba vista al jardín y ahí se encontraban Natsu y Gray en…. ¿traje de baño? Estaban de pie junto a la piscina hablando tranquilamente.

Ambas se quedaron pasmadas solo un segundo observando a sus sexis maridos hasta que una voz irritante y chillona las saco de su ensueño.

-"Natsu cariño quieres venir un momento por favor"- la chica de cabello castaño salió de la casa solo para tomar a Natsu del brazo y llevarlo de vuelta.

-¿Cariño?- susurro Lucy con fastidio.

-Gray-san…- se escuchó la voz melosa de la otra modelo -¿Quieres un raspado de caramelo?-

Juvia se comía los arbustos con coraje mientras observaba a su marido ser asediado por la tonta esa de largo cabello rizado, estuvo a punto de volverse agua sin embargo Lucy le detuvo.

-Suéltame… voy a matarla-

-Espera Juvia no sabemos porque ellos soportan esto…-

-¡¿Y tenemos que esperar aquí?!-

-Solo un rato… hay que esperar a que sea de noche y después… (Huchihuichihuichi) – susurro en el oído de la peli azul que poco a poco iba tornando su rostro a una sonrisa malvada y diabólica.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Y DESPUÉS.

Ya cerca de la media noche el único ruido a la distancia era el sonoro cantar de los grillos que arrullan a la distancia sin embargo Natsu y Gray cumplían su vigía rutinaria sin saber qué clase de peligro rondaba cerca de ellos.

-Natsu ya revisaste la zona este de la mansión…- se oyó el grito de Gray que deambulaba por la casa buscando posibles infiltraciones de paparazis de las dos modelos dueñas de la casa.

-Si ya la asegure y la casa del jardinero también-

-Bien, entonces es hora de ir a dormir hoy te toca la primera ronda, regresare en 4 horas…-

-Bien…- declaro Natsu con una sonrisa sentándose después dispuesto a esperar como todo un hombre sin darse cuenta que desde los arbustos una negra silueta lo espiaba con afán.

MIENTRAS TANTO.

Gray caminaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, tranquilamente por los pasillos de la mansión, su vista inmediata era adornada por armaduras vacías que se apilaban con espada en mano delante de los grandes ventanales que revelaban una luna llena.

Al llegar a la habitación correspondiente para él y Natsu entro sin cuidado y se dejó caer sobre la suave cama que rebotaba gentilmente ante su peso.

-Ahh…- suspiro cansado cerrando los ojos un momento sin percatarse que una silueta negra ensombrecía su camino hasta él. –PERO QUE…-

El grito ahogado resonó apenas audible antes de ser encerrado por una candado de agua, que agarrándole desprevenido le corto la respiración dejándolo inconsciente.

-Pero que…- al cabo de unos minutos despertó atado a la cama de pies y manos y una escandalosa revista sobre su pecho cuya portada principal eran él y Natsu junto a las dos clientas a las que servían.

-Gray-sama creo que Juvia merece una explicación por esto no cree…- desde las sombras la voz seria de Juvia resonó con un aire aterrado ante un Gray completamente desconcertado.

-¿Juvia que haces aquí?- resonó serio mientras la observaba sentada al filo de la ventana reposando sensualmente su actitud seria y un tanto macabra

-Responda Gray-sama… ¿Usted y Natsu-san están engañando… a Lucy-san y a Juvia?-

-Se te ve bien ese vestido…- respondió Gray manoseando a Juvia con la mirada y sin la más mínima intención de soltarse de su cautiverio.

-Gray-sama ponga atención a lo que Juvia le está preguntando…- sollozo Juvia haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Pero sabes que… te verías mejor sin el vestido-

-Esto…- corto Juvia de tajo enseñando la foto de la revista – ¿Que tiene que decir en su defensa?-

La cara de Gray se revelo en fastidio pero un plan se maquinaba en su cabeza y estaba dispuesto a disfrutar de las horas que tenía antes de relevar a Natsu.

-Ah esas tipas son las cacatúas, las dueñas de la casa y nuestras clientas-

-¿Y por eso tenían que salir abrazándolas de esa forma?-

-¿Qué acaso estas celosa?-

-Juvia no…- intento defenderse la chica de ojos azules, pero no era del tipo de personas que se guardara lo que sentía –Pues sí, Juvia está muerta de los celos tiene ganas de…-

-¿De qué?- le dijo Gray de forma burlona y alzando una ceja, animándola a actuar de manera impropia.

-Juvia quiere marcarlo como suyo, para que esas tontas no crean que se pueden quedar con Gray-sama-

-Si… y qué harías…- Juvia no estaba muy segura pero estaba entrando inconscientemente en el juego de Gray.

Lo tenía atado, a su merced, pero en una casa perteneciente a las clientas que dormían a escasos metros y la amenaza de que Lucy se apareciera en cualquier momento. Todo se tornaba excitante y peligroso, justo el tipo de juego que había faltado jugar con su Gray-sama.

-¿Quiere saber lo que hará Juvia?-

-Quiero saberlo…-

Y todo no había nada más que decir, cerro la ventana y se aseguró de que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada.

Se montó en la cama cual gata sigilosa y se paseó por el cuerpo de Gray, incitándolo, perdiéndose en el intenso gris de sus ojos.

-Pues Juvia primero haría esto…- Sin esperarlo abrió la camisa de Gray desprendiendo los botones con salvajismo. –Y esto…-

Paso su lengua lo largo de su torso, dejando un grueso rastro de saliva y se dispuso a salivar en su marca del gremio, él se dejó hacer, no se movió ni un centímetro, sintió su saliva húmeda y caliente repasar su torso y solo un segundo deseo tener las manos libres para acariciar sus caderas que sensualmente se movían provocándolo más y aún más.

Gray se perdía en la emoción que le provocaba toda esa situación cuando sintió como la sensible piel de su clavícula era mordida, seguramente dejaría una increíble marca violeta pero no le importo en lo más mínimo.

-Creí que estabas más enojada pero veo que no…- el susurro de Gray fue apenas la mecha que encendió a Juvia, su mirada brillo en maldad y decidió que si castigo quería, castigo iba a tener.

Empezó por palpar por encima de sus pantalones con el torso de su mano, fue lento y tortuoso, se desplazó con agilidad hasta la parte baja de su cuerpo y bajo su cierre con los dientes, Gray pensó que había sido la cosa más sensual que jamás había experimentado, y como un minino se restregó en su entrepierna, se agacho y sobre saco su trasero presumiéndolo sin pudor ante su marido.

El miembro de Gray ya estaba más que listo para la acción pero Juvia se dio su tiempo, lo recorría con lentitud paseando su lengua de arriba abajo disfrutándolo en cada pequeño centímetro.

Gray contenía su pasión en gemidos roncos implorando que la dulce agonía se tornara más intensa.

Juvia lo noto, sintió el ansia en los movimientos circulares de Gray que buscaban más rapidez, alivio, y fingió complacerlo sus movimientos de volvieron rítmicos y rápidos de arriba abajo masajeando sus testículos con mimo y cuando Gray se sintió llegar al cielo entonces todo se tornó negro, su cabeza daba vueltas pero su orgasmo no llego, Juvia juguetona se apartaba de él dejándolo rabioso y excitado, pero no se quejó.

-Bien ahora Gray-sama, Juvia ha sido muy buena con usted pero realmente merece sufrir…-

Gray no tenía idea de lo que Juvia planeaba, pero definitivamente él sufriría con ello y no se equivocó.

Juvia se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y comenzó a sacarse la ropa lentamente, un botón a la vez y se le restregaba, su simple olor hacia a su miembro reaccionar, incluso daba leves sacudidas pero Juvia no se apresuraba.

Cuando llego hasta su sostén lo quito con singular lentitud, apretó las dos fresas que tenía en la punta de los senos y comenzó a tocarse en todos lados, Gray miraba como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, se abalanzo un poco para besas sus senos pero su lengua apenas si toco la punta de su seno, ella lo empujo de nuevo a su lugar y lo sentencio a mirar, a mirar como ella misma se daba placer arriba de él.

Bajo su mano y comenzó a mover su clítoris, gimió bajo sobre el oído de Gray que con la poca cordura que le quedaba intentaba guardar la compostura.

Se movió sensualmente contra su miembro, ambas carnes desnudas haciendo a Gray perder el juicio pero resistió, no utilizo en ningún momento su magia para liberarse, aguantaría hasta el final.

El declive vino cuando ella metió su miembro en ella lentamente y lo dejo a la mitad. Estaba dispuesta a darse placer solo a sí misma, sin ninguna consideración a él.

-Gray-sama quiere seguir jugando, pues Juvia está ansiosa por complacerlo…- ronroneo en su oído y se clavó más en él se quedó quieta sintiéndolo en su totalidad, disfrutando la manera en que su carne se abría para recibirlo gustosa. Gray intento moverse de nuevo pero no lo dejo, se quedó ahí quieta.

-Vas a…-

-GRAY CARIÑO ESTAS DESPIERTO…-

La voz de la cacatúa los saco de su fantasía erótica. Juvia se sintió enfurecer, ¿Por qué la cacatúa tocaba a la habitación de su esposo a esa hora de la madrugada?

-No conteste Gray-sama…- ronroneo en su oído haciéndolo sonreír, ahora iban a cambiar de juego.

Se abalanzo más sobre él logrando una intensa penetración y de poco a poco empezó a aumentar el ritmo, fuerte y desesperada se insertaba en él ahogando sus gritos en la boca de él.

-GRAY CARIÑO ABRE POR FAVOR…-

Con cada palabra Juvia se movía más rápido, llena de rabia convenciéndose de que ella era la única que podía poseer a su Gray-sama de esa manera, se movió más y más rápido hasta que sintió como el esperma caliente de su marido resbalaba por sus piernas al tiempo que ella temblaba estrepitosamente.

Y en ese momento la puerta se abrió…

-¿GRAY?-

* * *

**Eso es todo mis amados mortales déjenme comentarios recuerden que de su amor vivo x3**


	7. El hechizo del Amor Perdido

**SIGO CON VIDAAAAA \:D/ Wiiiii Hola hola mis amados mortales mundanos.**

**Mas de un año sin actualizar Santa Mavis Resucitada no tengo perdón de dios u.u pero bueno les cuento se me ocurrio un nuevo fic y daba vueltas en mi cabeza y yo así de NORIKO ISHIDA NI SE TE OCURRA pero luego lo pense mejor y dije hump porque no mejor aplico eso a mi hermoso fic abandonado y bueno la señora inspiración me ayudo por hoy.**

**Todo y hasta que la señora conciencia me ataque por haber escrito fic en vez de hacer tarea (* o ver hentai pero esa es otra historia) xD**

**Por si se lo están preguntando si hoy hay Lemon Galeeeeee... muahahahaha. **

**ADVERTENCIA: este capitulo es en extremo pervertido asi que si eres religioso gato o alienigena sal de aquí inmediatamente **

**Bueno igual disfrútenlo yane nwn**

* * *

**El hechizo del Amor Perdido.**

-¿GRAY?-

-Gray cariño ¿Dónde estás?- preguntaba una mujer de manera poco agradable entrando a la habitación pero no encontró a nadie.

-¿Gray?-

Dio una vuelta completa en la habitación pero en definitiva no parecía haber nadie ahí, aun cuando ella creyó haberlo visto entrar, se acercó al balcón y en realidad era más interesante lo que pasaba afuera.

-Lauraaa- gritaron desde el jardín junto con una pequeña explosión y la cacatúa salió corriendo de la habitación.

-Escucho eso Gray-sama- dijo Juvia tomando forma de nuevo, ya que se había convertido en agua para camuflajearse en la cama escondiendo a Gray dentro de ella.

-Si esa era la señorita Sofía… tenemos que vestirnos- dijo levantándose rápidamente- Pero no creas que esto se queda así- sonrió de manera insinuante pero Juvia solo volteo la cara, estaba enojada aun con él.

Rápidamente corrieron al jardín donde Natsu y Lucy peleaban con una banda de magos que habían destruido la entrada principal y montados en una bestia parecida a un caimán gigante trataban de alcanzar a las mujeres dueñas del lugar.

-Vamos Lucy no puedes simplemente dar esa excusa dime la verdad porque estás aquí- Preguntaba Natsu sin dejar de atacar ya que su esposa había salido de la nada, pero más que en tono de reproche Natsu hablo sugerentemente, le encantaba ver a Lucy celosa.

-Ya te dije que no es momento de preguntar eso- decía la rubia sacando una de sus llaves –Ábrete puerta del León Loke-

-Pero no te olvides que me debes una explicación-

-Vamos Flamitas deja de platicar- grito Gray. –ICE MAKER LANCE-

-REGULUS IMPACT-

\- KARYU NO TEKKEN-

Las dos dueñas de la casa se abrazaban con afán detrás de la alberca viendo como los magos de Fairy Tail peleaban con aquello temibles magos.

-Vengan Juvia las llevara a un lugar seguro- dijo la chica tratando de llevarse a las cacatúas.

-Un momento- dijo la mujer de nombre Laura con altanería -¿Por qué tú y esa chica están aquí? Nosotras solo contratamos a Gray y a Natsu para protegernos-

-Este no es momento para eso, están en peligro- dijo la peli azul ya fastidiada.

-Este no es problema suyo… LARGUENSE-

Juvia apretaba los dientes con desesperación, había poca gente que lograba sacarla de sus casillas y esa mujer lo había hecho dos veces en una sola noche, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada porque uno de los magos que iban tras las mujeres se apareció delante de ellas.

-Chicas… chicas… chicas- dijo con los brazos cruzados- No puedo creer que hayan tenido que recurrir a esto, claro que podemos arreglar todo de manera civilizada-

El tipo enserio que daba miedo, tenía la mirada sombría y una sonrisa retorcida que hizo a las dos mujeres encogerse del miedo.

-Primero tienes que pasar por encima de Juvia- dijo la maga adoptando una posición de ataque.

-Tú no te metas en lo que no te importa- grito el mago lanzando unos cuantos ataques de fuego azul.

Juvia apenas si se movió, esquivaba los ataques con suma facilidad cuidando que no se acercara más de lo debido a las dos mujeres ingratas en el suelo.

Del otro lado Lucy, Natsu y Gray intentaban retener al resto de los atacantes, sin embargo eran demasiados y las cosas se comenzaban a complicar.

-Solo entréguenlas no tiene que acabar así esta pelea- dijo una mujer que venía entre los atacantes, salto hasta pasar a Lucy e intento atacarla por la espalda.

-CUIDADO- Natsu se lanzó para evitar que la lastimaran y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Ya les dije que esto es entre esas mujeres y nosotros, solo retírense- la mujer se dio vuelta y camino hasta donde Juvia y las mujeres se encontraban. Gray se percató de ello pero estaba demasiado ocupado, pensó que de seguro Juvia podría contra dos atacantes sin problemas.

-Ellas nos robaron algo importante- dijo el tipo que peleaba con Juvia lanzándola lejos. –Solo queremos recuperarlo, no las mataremos-

La mujer que se acercaba miro a las dos cacatúas en el piso temblando y alzo la mano lista para atacarlas.

-Solo entreguen lo que nos robaron y las dejaremos en paz- dijo con una expresión completamente seria.

-Jamás- grito con falsa valentía una de ellas.

-Bueno si eso quieren- una energía luminosa comenzó a concentrarse en la palma de su mano y ataco. Pero no fue a las mujeres a las que hirió si no a Juvia que se atravesó en ese momento.

-JUVIA…- grito Natsu quien al estar más cerca se apresuró a auxiliarla.

-Juvia…- volteo Gray al escuchar el grito de Natsu y al ver a su esposa tirada en el piso algo dentro de él estallo. Los 6 tipos que intentaba retener cayeron cuando un ataque de lanzas de hielo los atravesó.

Natsu noqueo de un golpe al hombre que tenía amedrentadas a las dos mujeres dueñas de la casa y de repente solo quedaba un enemigo en pie, la mujer que había atacado a Juvia. Lucy corrió rápidamente en su auxilio y Gray y Natsu la rodearon.

-Esto lo pagaras caro- declaro Gray haciendo una espada de hielo con ambas manos.

-ESPERA- grito Laura desde el piso.

-Yo… bueno nosotras-

-No queríamos que esto llegara a tanto- continuo la otra entregando a la mujer un collar, era hermoso. Gray las miro confundido y frunció el ceño.

-Nosotras no creímos que ellos de verdad fueran a venir por esto- declaro Sofía con arrepentimiento.

-Se negaron a vendérnoslo- dijo la otra como si eso justificara su acto.

-Esto es una reliquia sagrada de nuestro gremio- explico la mujer con una enorme serenidad –Ellas nos ofrecían mucho dinero pero no podíamos vendérselo así que simplemente lo robaron-

-¿Ustedes hicieron eso?- pregunto Natsu enojado de que hubieran involucrado a Fairy Tail en algo como eso.

Los "bandidos" poco a poco comenzaron a levantarse del suelo, y sin afán de volver a pelear se dirigieron rápidamente a la salida pues su misión ahí había terminado.

Gray se acercó rápidamente a Juvia y levanto su cabeza con sumo cuidado.

-Hey tu…- llamo Lucy a la mujer que estaba a punto de retirarse- ¿Qué le hiciste a Juvia? No tiene ninguna herida y el nivel de su magia no ha disminuido entonces ¿Por qué no despierta?-

La mujer volteo con la misma serenidad y miro a la peli azul en el suelo.

-Mi magia no es de ataque físico, si no mental, es un castigo psicológico- dijo cerrando un momento los ojos con arrepentimiento- Ella estará bien en un par de días-

Y dicho eso se retiró.

-Parece afectada- comento Lucy cuando vio a Juvia contraer el ceño a pesar de aun estar inconsciente.

-¿Y ustedes a dónde demonios creen que van?- dijo Natsu a Laura y Sofía que pretendían escapar en ese instante.

-Esto todavía no termina- gruño Gray poniéndose de pie con Juvia en brazos.

Pasaron unos minutos Gray se encontraba sentado en la estancia con Juvia en los brazos lo que se le hubiera hecho esa mujer parecía que le dolía mucho ya que aún dormida sudaba se quejaba y mantenía el ceño fruncido.

-Juvia…- susurro mientras la abrazaba con mimo. -¿Qué paso?-

Pregunto cuando Natsu y Lucy salieron del estudio donde ellos y las cacatúas hablaban.

-Accedieron a pagarnos el doble si no informamos al consejo mágico de lo que paso aquí- dijo Lucy algo confundida si lo que iban a hacer era bueno o malo.

-Involucrar a un gremio en un delito es algo muy grave, además Juvia salió lastimada- dijo Gray demostrando no estar de acuerdo con el arreglo.

-Ellas dos no estaban contempladas en esta misión- dijo Laura saliendo del estudio, y hablando con enfado. –Entonces las heridas de estas dos magas no tienen nada que ver en nuestro acuerdo-

-Tu maldita…- Gray se puso de pie dispuesto a arreglar las cuentas con esas dos cacatúas pero Lucy lo retuvo.

-Ya Gray tranquilo, la mujer dijo que Juvia estará bien en un par de días y ellas ya cumplieron con el trato, solo vámonos de aquí, tal vez Poluchka pueda hacer algo-

Pero Gray no dejo de ver con odio a las cacatúas hasta que salieron de la mansión.

-Un poco más y hubieran sido nuestros- comento Laura tirándose en el derruido sofá.

-Si solo nos faltaba un poco esos malditos tuvieron que venir en el momento más inoportuno-

-Si.

-Si.

-Ya no se ve tan incómoda- menciono Gray a sus amigos ya que en el tren el movimiento calmo momentánea mente el malestar de Juvia.

-¡VOY A VOMITAR!-por otro lado…

-Ella va a estar bien Gray, ya verás- le dijo Lucy dándole mimos a su propio esposo para calmar sus mareos.

Gray asintió suavemente mirando el rostro de Juvia con insistencia.

-¿Y dónde está Eis? ¿Y por qué estaban ustedes dos en la mansión de las cacatúas? - pregunto el Fullbuster de la nada.

-He bueno es que…- Lucy respiro y saco la hoja de la revista que aun traía en su pantalón. –Juvia vio esta revista- dijo enseñándosela a Gray- Ella quería saber porque tú y Natsu no nos habían dicho nada de la misión y luego salían en una revista con dos mujeres extrañas, dejamos a Eis con Mira y tomamos el primer tren de la mañana-

-Agg que fastidio les dijimos que no queríamos nada de fotos y no les importo- dijo haciendo de la hoja de papel una perfecta bola de basura que lanzo al olvido.

-Bueno como yo los vi no se la estaban pasando tan mal- dijo Lucy en un tono un tanto recriminatorio.

-Mira, sufrimos los acosos de estas tontas mucho tiempo como para que ahora nos vengan a regañar por eso- volteo la cabeza con disgusto pero sin dejar de acariciar el rostro de Juvia.

-Jajá sí creo que ya pagaron eso por adelantado- se burló Lucy.

Pero en ese momento se creó un silencio incómodo y ambos vieron a Juvia que no se movía ni un poco.

El tren en dirección a Magnolia llego cuando el sol comenzó a asomarse por el horizonte, Gray llevaba en brazos a Juvia mientras Lucy servía de guía para que Natsu no se callera.

-Vamos directamente con Poluchka…- declaro Gray, Lucy solo asintió y Natsu pues el solo se dejó arrastrar.

En la cabaña de la vieja curandera los tres chicos esperaban sentados en el bosque, temiendo lo que le pudiera estar pasando a Juvia.

Natsu ya se había recuperado por lo que solo se veían entre si dejando escapar los segundos.

-Ya te la puedes llevar- dijo la anciana de pelo rosa mirando hacia Gray.

-¿Pero ella estará bien?- pregunto tomando a su esposa en brazos.

-Ella estará bien, el hechizo que aplicaron en ella es de selectividad mental, tal vez tenga fallas de memoria, algún cambio brusco de personalidad pero se pasara en unos cuantos días-

-¿Cuántos?- pregunto Gray sin grosería.

-Podría ser un día o podría ser una semana o dos, no es exacto pero no pasara de un mes. Ahora…. LARGO DE AQUÍ-

La anciana cerró la puerta justo es sus narices y voltearon la vista de nuevo a Juvia, ella un dormía pero su semblante ahora más pacífico dejo a Gray más o menos tranquilo.

-Vallamos al gremio- comento Gray- Me sentiré más tranquilo si Wendy la cuida y tengo que recoger a Eis también-

Natsu y Lucy asintieron suavemente, se tomaron de la mano y siguieron a Gray rumbo al gremio.

-Ella parece estar bien- comento Wendy arropando a Juvia en la enfermería. –Aun así la mantendremos bajo observación-

-Muchas gracias Wendy- sonrió Gray.

-NNAAAATTTSSUUUU- grito Happy abrazando al mago de cabello rosa. –sabía que no debía dejarlos ir solos y que me iban a necesitar-

-Estamos bien Happy…- dijo este con ánimos.

-¿Y bien donde está mi bebé?- menciono Gray saliendo un momento de la enfermería.

-Aquí esta Gray…- dijo Mirajane pasándole al infante –Que bueno que regresaron Eis es muy apegado a Juvia y no duerme muy bien si no está con ella-

Gray alzo al pequeño en sus brazos y lo alzo por lo alto. El bebé reía con alegría y movía sus brazos en el aire.

-Si campeón estas muy alto, mira que alto estas-

-Gray…- dijo Mirajane con cautela –Juvia ¿Estará bien?-

-Parece que estará algunos días bajo el efecto de un hechizo pero aún no sabemos qué es exactamente lo que le pasara-

-Hump ya veo, a esta hora ya no hay mucha gente aquí no te parece conveniente llevártela-

-Me parece mejor quedarme aquí que llevarla a casa, tal vez necesite estar en un lugar acogedor para que el cambio no sea muy drástico y…

Pero no pudo terminar un fuerte azote en la puerta de la enfermería hizo voltear a todos los presentes, en ese mismo instante un trueno callo y una extraña lluvia comenzó a caer de la nada

-Juvia-san espera aun no estas recuperada vuelve a la cama- dijo Wendy intentando tomar del brazo a la chica que caminaba con lentitud hacia la puerta quitando el brazo de Wendy con brusquedad.

-Aparta tus sucias manos de Juvia, mocosa- La mirada de Juvia se tornó fría y dio vuelta ignorando a la pequeña que se había quedado atónita ante las palabras de la Loxar.

-Juvia…- susurro Gray al verla de esa manera.

Se paró enfrente de él y paso la mirada de Eis a él, pero el hecho no pareció causarle gracia se pasó derecho ignorando a su esposo he hijo.

-Espera Juvia…- dijo sosteniéndola pero igual que con Wendy, Juvia solo se libró de su mano para seguir su camino.

-"El hechizo del amor perdido"…- resonó la voz de Makarov desde el segundo piso

-¿Qué?- pregunto Gray con desconcierto.

-El hechizo del amor perdido fue el ataque que utilizo esa jovencita en Juvia, ahora el corazón de Juvia se ha tornado negro y todo el amor que albergaba se ha convertido en odio. Ve por ella no dejes que salga de la ciudad-

Gray no podía creer lo que el maestro estaba diciendo puso al bebé en manos de Lucy y salió corriendo en busca de Juvia, escuchaban el intenso llorar de su hijo pero aun así sabía que debía ir tras ella.

-JUUUUVVVVIIIAAA- gritaba con desesperación corriendo por las calles de Magnolia no era posible que ella hubiera ido tan lejos, y justamente como lo pensó ella solo deambulaba por una calle estrecha que era rápidamente abandonada por la gente que se resguardaba de la lluvia.

-Juvia espera…-

-NO TOQUE A JUVIA.- resonó ella con odio.

-Pero Juvia, es que no me reconoces soy yo Gray- dijo él con la mayor serenidad posible.

-Gray Fullbuster… si te recuerdo. Estoy casada contigo no es así-

Gray abrió y cerró la boca dos veces, parecía que lo recordaba pero aun así…

-¿Recuerdas a Eis?-

-Ese mocoso… es hijo de Juvia y usted.- lo dijo de la manera más fría y desconsolada en la que Gray había escuchado hablar de un ser humano y en ese momento supo que no iba a ser para nada fácil.

Ella dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar.

-Al menos puedo saber a dónde vas- Gray afirmo al verla quererse marchar.

-Tengo que hablar con Gajeel Redfox…-

-¿Con Gajeel…?-

.

.

.

-7… 8… 9… y 10, halla voy…- un rayo ilumino la obscura casa de un dragón Slayer come hierro que se desplazaba con habilidad entre las habitaciones de la pequeña construcción, miro debajo de la cama, busco en la cocina pero lo que estaba buscando no saltaba a sus ojos, dio una vuelta entrando de nuevo al dormitorio y busco en el último lugar donde le faltaba revisar "el armario"

-Lo abrió lentamente y justamente ahí estaba lo que buscaba

-Te encontré enana Gigi…- rio con malicia mientras la pequeña chica de pelo azul a quien sobresalía un casi imperceptible abultamiento en la barriga inflaba sus cachetes con ternura.

-Pero tardaste demasiado me temo que hoy no hay postre para ti- cruzo los brazos y volteo la cabeza fingiendo estar enojada pero su expresión cambio cuando se sintió alzada por el chico.

-Yo creo que el postre es lo único que voy a comer hoy…- la poso en la cama y cual felino comenzó a rondarla, a Levy aun le ponía nerviosa que él se comportara de esa manera, pero no podía negar que le encantaba.

Se arrincono en la cama pretendiendo escapar de él aunque era obvio que era imposible, Gajeel tomo una de sus piernas y la jalo hasta donde él estaba.

Observo su pie, era realmente muy pequeño, le dio un suave beso en el talón y luego uno en la pantorrilla, subiendo cada vez más. Levy estaba sonrojada pero se veía que lo disfrutaba susurraba suavemente el nombre de su amante incitándolo a ir más allá.

Beso la parte interna de su muslo y comenzó a dar suaves lengüetazos.

-Aaah- gimió la pequeña hada con vergüenza.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le susurro el chico alcanzando su oído.

-Nada es solo que…-

-¿Qué?-

-Esto aún me parece un sueño- susurro ella tocando suavemente su vientre.

-Gigi… ¿quieres que te muestre que ni es un sueño?- dijo con malicia el chico y Levy solo asintió con gusto.

Comenzó besando su cuello suavemente, su naturaleza era ser algo salvaje pero con esa mujer podía llegar a ser la persona más dulce del universo.

Podía ser pequeña pero no disminuía ni un poco el lívido que le causaba, con esas caderas tan bien proporcionadas y su piel suave y tersa.

Provocaba en él la sensación primitiva de querer proteger. No abandono sus labios en ningún momento mientras entraba en ella. Normalmente no era escandalosa pero sabía que a él le gustaba que gritara su nombre así que confiada en que la lluvia y los truenos retenían el sonido se dio rienda suelta y grito como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía y disfruto de sus caricias.

-Gajeel…- susurro cuando lo vio desplomado sobre ella. –Yo…-

Pero algo los interrumpió, tocaban de manera incesante la puerta.

-Yo voy…- dijo poniéndose una toalla en la cintura.

Levy se sonrojo muy emocionada por todo lo que estaba viviendo y dio unas cuantas patadas de felicidad mientras se tapaba con la sabana.

-¿Quién?- pregunto desde adentro pero no recibió respuesta.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró directamente con una persona que le pareció desconocida al principio, pero que sabía muy bien de que se trataba.

-Mujer de la lluvia…-

-Gajeel Redfox-

Gajeel la vio atónito y se percató de la falta de brillo en sus ojos iguales a los de aquella época.

* * *

**Hasta aqui simples mortales mundanos dejen un comentario recuerden que de su amor vivo x3**


End file.
